


Too Close

by route357 (checktheargyle)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/route357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. There's a new colleague in the office. Kame just hopes he doesn't get sued for sexual harassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006/2007. The authors do not work in the industry, thus the inaccuracies, if any. Includes Kame + Yuichi + Jin friendship that involves overt showering of affection on Yuichi

He really disliked morning rush-hour. That was Kame's usual thought as he was hustled along with the crowd into the JR train carriage, just like every other morning. White shirt buttoned up, his black tie and suit blended in with the rest of the working crowd that bundled themselves onto the train at Ikebukuro. Adjusting his bag, Kame was trying to breathe in the tight space he had between a balding middle-age guy and a couple, when the couple stepped backwards, further encroaching on his space. _Argh._ He closed his eyes briefly, trying to ignore the discomfort of the human sardine situation he was in as the train sped towards the next station.

Meijiro station. As the train doors opened and some people alighted, Kame felt the cool rush of spring morning air still tinged with the iciness of winter. That moment of comfort was brief however as the new crowd poured in, causing the couple to encroach on his space further. To avoid ending up in a compromising position against the balding middle-age guy on his other side, Kame tried to move further along the carriage. Unfortunately, just as he was moving, the incoming crowd surged, pushing the couple into him, causing him to lose his balance. Before he could try to regain his footing, he felt another hard elbow in his back, causing him to hurtle forward towards the corner of the carriage. _Ite!_ Seconds later, a scowling Kame muttered a muffled curse, sure that he must have bruised his face considering he had been pushed towards the walls of the train carriage. However, blinking, he realised after the initial impact that he hadn't hit the hard plastic of the train wall, but something warm... and breathing?

His opened eyes met with the black fabric of a suit. Another person's suit. He had been shoved into another person, who must be cursing him for slamming into him at the moment. In reflex, he tried to move away and apologize, but in truth, he was pinned against this other black suited body by the rest of the crowd. Hesitantly, he tilted his head upwards, rather embarrassed at having to apologize from this distance and position. But what he saw when he looked up caused the apology he had ready to be forgotten. Kame was literally gaping.

_Kawaii... Iie, kirei..._ The face that met his line of sight was a vision of skin lightly tinted by a glow of a tan. Brown hair fell in wisps about the other's face, his features relaxed, eyelashes lining shut eyes. If Kame hadn't been staring at the utter prettiness of the guy he had been shoved against, he would definitely still be in shock that the other could still be asleep after having another person slammed against him. But those eyes remained shut, those features relaxed, the lifting and lowering of the other's chest Kame could feel against his own was in sync with someone who was asleep.

Another shove pushed Kame even closer, causing his hips to grind against the other. _Uso!_ Kame could feel the heat rising on his checks, unsure how to take this embarrassing situation. _This guy's sure to wake up and think I'm a hentai!_ But as Kame peered up hesitantly at the other's face, unbelievable as it was, the other had no reaction or any indication that he was going to wake up any sooner. Could anyone really sleep through all this... provocation? Kame tried to steady himself, glad that no one else noticed him getting flustered. Kame didn't know whether to curse or thank his luck.

Shinjuku. The electronic voice of the automated announcement system jolted Kame. He had reached his stop. It was where most of the other passengers were getting off as well, and Kame could feel the crowd behind him dissipating. No longer pinned, Kame started to make his way out.

As he left the carriage and hurried down the steps of the station, Kame's only thought as the cold spring breeze hit him was 'hot'.

A smile tickled his lips. He loved morning rush hour.

* * * * *

  
"What's with that stupid look on your face?" Jin's remark greeted Kame as he put his things down on his work desk.  
  
"I don't have a stupid look."  
  
"Eh? Who has a stupid look?" Yuichi peered in enthusiastic curiosity over the low cubicle wall.  
  
"Kame. He has this really silly smile on his face and I think he's going to drool. It's quite disgusting."  
  
"Urusai." Kame scowled.  
  
"Now he's gone all ugly and scowling."  
  
"Urusai, baka." Swiping his cup from his desk, Kame decided to ignore Jin and made his way towards the pantry, where he could be alone in peace.  
  
He was stirring his cup of tea when he heard a commotion from the office.  
  
"Ah, kakkoii!"  
  
"Suteki na hito ne!"  
  
Curious at what the girls in his office were gushing about, he poked his head around the pantry doorway, to peek into the office, where he saw apart from where the girls were gathered, Jin pointing dramatically at someone.  
  
"ARE! Yamapi! Nande koko ni iru!?!"  
  
Kame almost dropped his cup of tea. Standing right where his colleague was pointing was the guy from the train this morning. Instinctively he retreated a few steps into the pantry. _Uso!_  
  
 _Ehhh?! Nande? What's he doing here?!_ To say that Kame was stunned was to say the least. How coincidental could it be that the guy he had ~~felt up~~ ~~rubbed up against~~ a "close" encounter with this morning was now in his office! Kame seriously hoped that that guy was indeed truly asleep. If he wasn't... _Argh, how embarrassing!_  
  
"Kamenashi?"  
  
 _Na-Nani?_ Kame backed against the wall when he heard his name being called. _Bareta ka? Did everyone now think he's some densha chikan?!_   _Wait, wait. Calm down. No matter what, it's one's word against the other. Whatever they say I'll deny it. Deny it!_  
  
"Kame? Are you in the pantry? Buchou's calling you. He wants you to come out and brief the new guy." Kame relaxed slightly as he heard Yuichi. They just wanted him to go out there and brief the new guy- _They just want me to brief the new guy? That guy's our new colleague?!_  
  
"Kame?! Oi Kamenashi!" Jin's loud voice called out. "Omae kitten da yo?! Okada-san's looking for you! Kamenashi-"  
  
"Was someone looking for me?" Kame asked as returned from the pantry, appearing composed, when in actual fact he was praying really hard that he wasn't recognised. He squeezed past Jin and the girls to get to his seat, and placed his cup of hot tea on his desk as he settled down and reached for a file, acting like he had not noticed that the desk next to him was no longer vacant. Nope, he was going to ignore the girls who were still flocking around and asking his new next door neighbour inane questions.  
  
"What took you so long, Kame?" Jin half-grumbled. "Buchou already went back in his office. You mean I wasn't loud enough? Okada-san said you're suppose to brief my kouhai here-"  
  
"I thought I told you girls to get back to work?" Okada, the said manager opened his office door. "Where's Kame?"  
  
"Hai, Okada-buchou?"  
  
"Kame, do brief Yamashita-kun about the Tsubasa project, since you'll be working closely with him on it. We'll have a meeting in the afternoon. Nakamaru, Akanishi, come in with me for a second to discuss the new lip balm range we're pushing out. " Okada said as he walked back into his room, with the two guys following behind him.  
  
"So, where do we start?"  
  
Kame instinctively shifted backwards in his seat as the other had suddenly poked his head really close.  
  
"Ah, erm. Yeah. Basically we've gone through the first round of pitches and selected the creative agency for this product launch. Xen Creative Direction is a creative agency we've worked with previously before for other product launches. We picked them this time because they came up with a CM/PV idea and got the singer Asami Yuri to endorse the new Tsubasa range. Today, we're meeting them to see the final presentation on the launch setup and CM/PV treatment. Just read those files to get updated first." Kame finished his brief succinctly, before turning away to look engrossed at whatever's on his laptop screen.  
  
"Ok." Yamapi nodded. "I'll get started on these files then."  
  
Noticing that the other had rolled his seat back to his own cubicle, Kame let out a small sigh of relief, glad that the other didn't seem to recognise him from this morning. He had almost gotten a heart attack when Yamapi suddenly poked his head right next to his face. Cute as the other was, seeing the face right up close was a little intimidating. Not to mention the fact that he was already worried about being recognised. Luckily, it seemed that the morning's incident was only known to himself. It would have been too embarrassing to work with each other otherwise.  
  
Even so, he found it difficult to concentrate on his work, considering the close proximity. Kame shook his head, as if trying to shake any weird mental images he had at the moment out of his mind. Work! Work! It was time for him to get back to what he did best.

* * * * *

  
"Hai, Kamenashi desu."  
  
"Kazuya! Free for lunch?"  
  
"Eh? Today?"  
  
"Yah, in half an hour. It's your lunch time right? I'm in the area."  
  
Cradling the phone receiver against his neck, Kame glanced at his watch. "Er, actually I was thinking of eating in. Need to check up on some stuff."  
  
"Huh? Is your boss is bullying you? You don't even have time for a proper lunch? Lemme talk to your boss."  
  
"Ah? No, no, er, I have another call now. Talk to you another time, 'kay? Bye."  
  
Putting down his phone, Kame rested his head on the table, letting out a sigh. He managed to get out of meeting up again but he wondered how long his luck would hold out.  
  
"Kamenashi-kun?"  
  
Kame felt a tap on his shoulder and immediately sat up. "Hai?"  
  
"Could you explain this?" Yamapi pointed to a page of the folder he held.  
  
Kame glanced down quickly at the contents, muttered an answer quickly, before turning back swiftly to his laptop. He could sense that the other was going to ask him another question when Okada walked out of his room.  
  
"Kame, let's go for lunch."  
  
"Eh? Now?" Kame glanced at his watch. "It's still early."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Let's go. Hurry."  
  
"Oh, okay." Kame replied, a little distracted by Yamapi's enquiring look. Kame found it hard to think clearly whenever the other person was too close. Getting out of the office now was probably a good idea.

* * * * *

  
Getting out of the office was a bad idea.  
  
Kame rubbed his face as he was on his way back to the office. He should have just told Okada that he wasn't free and hide in the pantry where he wouldn't see Yamapi.  
  
He should have suspected it, really. When Okada suddenly came out and asked him to go for an early lunch. _"Lemme talk to your boss."_ He should have guessed that his cousin wasn't kidding.  
  
It wasn't that he hated his cousin and didn't want to meet Nino, but he knew that Nino had been put up by his mother to check up on him and to ask him to go for some matchmaking session. In fact, Nino didn't actually seem serious about wanting Kame to go for the matchmaking sessions. Rather, it appeared that his cousin was thoroughly amused and just wanted to make fun of him about it.  
  
As Nino's senpai in university, Okada should really have more resolve and not keep doing Nino's bidding!  
  
"Hey! Give it back!"  
  
Kame heard a familiar voice coming from the direction of the cafe nearby. He spotted Yuichi trying desperately to get his mobile phone back from Jin.  
  
"This will teach you to pay attention to me instead of playing with your keitai." Jin remarked as he shoved a large spoonful of pasta into his mouth. Just as he was distracted, he felt his hand lose grasp of Yuichi's phone as it was snatched from his fingers.  
  
"Jin, it's not nice to take people's things y'know." Kame messed Jin's hair as he returned Yuichi his mobile phone.  
  
"Hey, don't touch the hair." Jin whined.  
  
"Kamenashi-kun, weren't you with Okada-san?"  
  
Kame had not noticed Yamapi at the table earlier when he spotted Jin and Yuichi. He stared at Yamapi, wondering again why he left the office for lunch.  
  
"Kame-chan? Kame-chan?" A hand waved in front of him. Kame jerked out of his reverie, realising that Yuichi was waving at him. "Kame-chan, daijoubu? You look a bit flushed. Come, sit here." Yuichi indicated at the empty seat between himself and Yamapi. Kame hesitated, but sat down anyway.  
  
"So how come you're not with Buchou?" Jin asked in between mouthfuls.  
  
"Eh, he met a friend, so I left first."  
  
"Ah, Kame, we were just saying that you're Okada-san's favourite ne." Jin managed to say in between chewing.  
  
"Sonna koto nai da yo." Kame chuckled.  
  
"But Okada-san is always full of praise for you. And he calls you 'Kame' in a very friendly way, not like how he calls us. So stern. 'Akanishi'. 'Nakamaru'. Oh, oh, oh!" Jin pointed a finger at Kame, which Kame swiped away. "Don't tell me there's something going on between the two of you?!"  
  
"What the heck are you thinking?!" Kame whacked Jin on the head.  
  
"Yuichi! He hit me!" Jin whined.  
  
"You deserve it for saying such stupid things."  
  
"Yuichi, even though you're siding Kame, I know you love me." Jin pouted.  
  
"..."  
  
"Anyway, even if Okada-san's favourite is Kame, I'll always pick Yuichi over Kame ne! Cos Yuichi's yasashii. And your hands are so pretty like a girl's. If you were a girl I'll marry you."  
  
"Who wants to marry you? Wait, that's not the point. I'm not a girl. Stop saying I'm a girl!" Yuichi complained.  
  
"But Jin's right. Yuichi has such beautiful hands like a girl, and you're so kind too. Sometimes I can't help forgetting that you aren't a girl. But if you don't want to marry Jin, then you'll marry me right?"  
  
"I feel insulted, considering that the people who just called me a girl look more like girls than I do. Right, Yamashita-kun?"  
  
Yamapi chuckled as Jin protested. "Pi looks even more like a girl than I do!"  
  
Getting up from his seat, Kame patted Yuichi on his head. "Maa, I gotta get back to the office now. Need to gather my files before the presentation later."  
  
"Then I better get going too, right?" Yamapi said, gulping down the last of his drink before getting up.  
  
Kame didn't say anything. It wouldn't have made any sense for him to tell Yamapi that the latter couldn't go back to the office with him. But Kame was hoping that he could avoid being alone with Yamapi for as long as he could, because to say the other was a distraction was a big understatement. They walked back to the office, with Kame keeping silent, only nodding politely or giving short curt replies when Yamapi asked him a few questions.  
  
As the two stepped into the lift, a whole group of men speaking in Chinese followed them in, and the two found themselves squashed to the back of the lift, with Kame's back against the wall, and Yamapi pressing against him, their faces only inches apart.  
  
Kame held his breath, looking away to avoid making eye contact with the taller boy.  
  
They stayed that way, quiet, until the bell rang to indicate the lift had reached one of the floors and the other lift passengers shuffled out noisily, leaving the two of them alone in the lift. They remained that way for a few more seconds though, before Yamapi finally moved away, totally unaffected. Kame wasn't sure if it was just him or whether Yamapi took longer than necessary before moving away, but brushed it off as his wild imagination, what with how utterly distracted he was by Yamapi being so close to him for the second time today.  
  
When the lift reached their floor, the two walked forward to exit, but both stopped at the same time to give way to the other.

"Dozo." Yamapi said, lifting his hand to indicate to Kame to exit the lift first. Kame walked out briskly, even though he knew that just made him look even more flustered, but considering how fast his heart was beating when Yamapi was pushed up against him, he figured that the other boy wasn't dense enough to not notice.  
  
He headed straight to his desk, pretending to be busy packing his table and searching for his files as Yamapi lazily strode into the office. _Stop looking at him!_ Kame scolded himself as he took a quick glance at the taller boy, before returning to flip through his file. Not that he knew what he was really reading, as he was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Kamenashi-kun?"  
  
Yamapi's voice interrupted Kame's subconscious, and almost caused the other to jump as during his inattentiveness, Yamapi had not just sat back down in his seat, but had moved the chair right up next to his.  
  
"Ah!" Kame quickly shifted his seat away a little.  
  
"Gomen, didn't mean to scare you." Yamapi nodded apologetically. "But Okada-san is already back and he just told us to go to the conference room. The Xen Creative team is here."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. Why don't you go in first?" Kame said as he picked out the required files. "I'll be there in a sec."  
  
"Okay."  
  
From the corner of his eye, Kame watched as Yamapi moved back, took a few files and headed for the conference room. He sighed, then took a deep breath, before getting his own things and headed to the meeting.

* * * * *

  
Kame sighed as he reached the train platform, taking off his tie. He was proud of himself for being able to stay focused during the meeting with Xen Creative Direction. Now that they were getting to the next stage of the launch, most of the time it'd just be him and Yamapi working together alone to coordinate everything, so it wouldn't be good if he kept getting distracted.  
  
Right now though, he was just dead tired as he boarded the train. Acting all cool and nonchalant in front of Yamapi was a tough job when all he wanted to do was... never mind.  
  
"Kamenashi-kun?"  
  
Kame held his breath as he heard the familiar voice behind him. He turned his head slightly to see Yamapi next to him, looking a bit breathless. Or was he the one who was left breathless? Kame thought, before mentally smacking himself once more. Keep calm, keep cool, Kame told himself.  
  
"Oh Yamashita-kun, I thought you were going with Jin for karaoke?"  
  
"Iie. Normally I would, but I'm kinda tired today." Yamapi replied with a smile. "By the way, you can just call me Yamapi."  
  
"Ah, uh, okay."  
  
"So which is your stop? I'm dropping off at Ikebukuro."  
  
Kame was about to answer, then he paused. _Same stop?_ Kame wasn't sure whether he should be happy or be scared. He realised he must have gone into a trance as Yamapi tapped him on his shoulder and was staring intently at him.  
  
"Kamenashi-kun, daijoubu?"  
  
"Ah, hai. I'm just a little distracted." Kame said, before adding quickly. "Because I'm tired. Gomen."  
  
"Iie, it's okay." Yamapi smiled once more, his eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
Ikebukuro. The train doors opened and both alighted, brushing against each other as they did so. Kame quickly moved away slightly to avoid contact. But he couldn't help stealing a glance at Yamapi, and realised it was a mistake as their eyes locked. Yamapi had a look of surprise, probably because he hadn't quite expected such a coincidence that they dropped off at the same station. Kame broke the eye contact, trying his best not to look nervous about it.  
  
"Ah, erm, I'm heading for the East exit." Kame said as he was about to turn to leave as fast as he could.  
  
"I'm going that way too."  
  
 _Uso!_ With the number of coincidences today, Kame wouldn't be surprised if the next thing Yamapi told him was that he was his new neighbour. Though Kame was quite sure his neighbour hadn't moved out so the possibility of that happening was small. His mind started to wander, thinking about all those romantic dramas and movies he often watched, and wondering if this was what they called destiny. _Matte! What the heck am I thinking about?!_  
  
"Kamenashi-kun?"  
  
Yamapi's voice broke his thoughts once more. Kame shook his head, as if trying to give himself a clear mind.  
  
"Ah, gomen nasai, I spaced out again." Kame nodded in apology, as they walked out of the station together.  
  
The rest of the way back was a silent one. But it wasn't the sort of uncomfortable silence between strangers. Then Kame started to guess when Yamapi would finally head towards a different direction, especially since they were reaching his house soon. Unless of course Yamapi was actually walking him home, but that would be stupid.  
  
As they reached the small junction across from Kame's apartment building, Kame decided he should just stop thinking too much and maybe he'll wake up tomorrow to find that Yamapi didn't really exist. He crossed the junction, not realising that Yamapi wasn't next to him anymore, until he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Totsuzen..."  
  
Kame turned around to see that Yamapi was standing in the middle of the road. "What are you doing? Why are you standing in the middle of the road?"  
  
"Totsuzen dakedo suki."  
  
"Huh?" Kame raised his eyebrows, wondering if he misunderstood what Yamapi had just said. "Just cos all of a sudden, you like to stand in the middle of the road, doesn't mean you should. Abunai ne."  
  
"Iie." Yamapi shook his head, still refusing to move from his spot. "Kamenashi-kun suki dakara. Tsukiatte kudasai!"  
  
Kame took a few seconds to comprehend what Yamapi had just said to him. His jaw dropped slightly. Was he hearing things? It was possible. Right now, he could hear the sound of an oncoming truck, and see lights flashing from a distance. He looked at Yamapi again, then realised that if the latter wasn't gonna budge, he would be knocked down by the truck.  
  
"Oi, koi!"  
  
"Iyada. I'm not moving until Kamenashi-kun says 'yes', even if I get knocked down..." Yamapi said defiantly at first as the truck got closer, before suddenly rushing towards Kame and falling to the ground in mock relief. "...or so I thought. Ah, I thought I was going to die there."  
  
Disbelief was written all over Kame's face. He should have guessed that Yamapi was just joking around, messing with him. Yamapi probably could tell that Kame was more than a little distracted by him and was teasing him! Kame felt that maybe he should get angry, but couldn't quite muster the strength to do so as he watched Yamapi panting and acting all melodramatically after his 'near-death experience'.  
  
"Kamenashi-kun... I can't get up. I'm... I'm in too much of a shock."  
  
"Really?" Kame chuckled as he couldn't help but be a little amused by the other. He offered his hand to help Yamapi up, but instead, found himself pulled down into Yamapi's arms. Before he knew it, Yamapi's mouth met his.  
  
Kame's eyes widened in shock as he pulled away immediately, his hand raising to slap Yamapi. Then he pulled back his hand, realising what he had just done.  
  
"ITAI!" Yamapi's hand flew to his own cheek, rubbing it.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Kame apologised quickly. "I mean, you kissed me! I was shocked. It was a reflex. I really didn't mean to hit you."  
  
Yamapi continued rubbing his cheek, pondering for a while, before speaking up. "So you slapped me as a reflex only cos you were shocked?"  
  
"Hai. Gomen!"  
  
"Ah... Does that mean I can kiss you again then?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Without waiting for Kame's reply, Yamapi leaned forward once more, sealing the space between them, stealing another kiss.

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese-to-English Translation:
> 
> [1] "Totsuzen dakedo suki." translates to "Even though it's sudden, I like (you)!". This line was famously used by Yamapi & Jin in "Summary" backstage.
> 
> [2] "Kamenashi-kun suki dakara. Tsukiatte kudasai!" translates to "Because I like Kamenashi-kun, please go out with me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Kame sat at one of the tables in the pantry, recalling the previous day's events.

It was mostly a blur to him. All he remembered after the kiss was pulling away from Yamapi and running into his apartment building. He had ran away. Argh, how utterly embarrassing. He wondered how he'll be able to work with the other from now on. Things were sure to be awkward between them. Not that Kame didn't already feel awkward around his new colleague.

"Ohayou." Kame greeted as someone walked into the pantry. Yamapi.

Kame sat up in his seat, waiting. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for though. He watched as the other poured himself a cup of tea and walked out of the pantry, completely ignoring him. Kame paused, a bit surprised, but then waved it off as Yamapi just feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

Of course, he was wrong.

For the rest of the day, Yamapi was behaving as if Kame didn't even exist. Even when they were talking about work, Yamapi was extremely cold towards him. It wasn't a 'I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I just did it at the spur of the moment. Let's just forget about it and act like nothing ever happened.' kind of avoidance. It was more like 'Kamenashi who?'.

Kame was confused and annoyed. What was wrong with the guy, kissing him and then acting like he was completely invisible? Was it just some big joke? Because if it was, Kame wasn't laughing. The more he thought about it, and the more Yamapi ignored him, the more annoyed Kame got.

Watching Yamapi laughing and fooling around with Jin, while here he was trying hard to concentrate on work --- but to no avail because he couldn't stop thinking about yesterday --- was really the last straw for him, as Kame slammed a file onto his desk and strode towards where his two colleagues were.

"Yamashita-san, I need to talk to you about something."

Yamapi just stared at him like he had horns growing out of his head. Kame resisted the urge to blow up right then.

"Yamashita-san, could we discuss it in the meeting room?"

"Oi, Pi, why are you stoning? Go to work." Jin half pushed Yamapi, oblivious to the tension between the other two, before turning his attention to Yuichi who had just returned from a meeting. "Yuichi! You're back!"

"Shall we?" Kame prompted, to which Yamapi shrugged noncommittally, before striding towards the meeting room. Once in the room, Yamapi leaned against the table, as Kame shut the door behind them.

"What's with the 'Yamashita-san'? I thought I told you to call me Yamapi." Furrowed eyebrows. "Well, what is it that you want to discuss?"

"I'll get to the point." Kame took a deep breath. "What's the meaning of kissing me yesterday, then treating me like I'm invisible and ignoring me all day today?"

"Was I ignoring you?" Yamapi tilted his head, as if he was surprised by the question. "Why? Did you think there would be more to it, Kame-chan? You didn't think we would become a couple after that did you?"

Kame's cheeks flushed. "No. Of course not. I'm just trying to ascertain what made you do such a ridiculous thing in the first place. And to make sure that if it was a joke carried too far, that you would please not do it again."

"Oh, and what would you do if I did it again?" Yamapi smirked, as he lightly tapped Kame's chin teasingly. Kame instinctively pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Tsumetai na, Kame-chan. You didn't seem to mind when we were kissing yesterday."

"You were the one who kissed me out of the blue. I didn't ask you to."

"Eh, I thought you would like it. After all, you seem to really enjoy feeling me up on the train yesterday morning."

 _...Train. Morning. What the- He had known all along! The bastard wasn't really asleep._ Kame flared. "Were you even asleep at all? Or you were you just pretending the whole time?"

"Oh, I was going to take a little nap, but I couldn't help it if I was awoken by someone grinding himself against my hips now could I?"

"..."

"You looked so cute trying your best to hide your interest in me the whole day yesterday, I thought I'd just reward you with a little kiss to satisfy your fascination."

_Teme. Konoyaero!_

"What's the big fuss? Admit it. You enjoyed the kiss.... And feeling me up." Chuckle. "Now, we got that over and done with, isn't it easier to concentrate on work?"

Kame took a deep breath. No, he would not resort to punching his lights out. After all, it wouldn't do well to explain to anyone, and they still had to work together. Kame's principle was that even if he didn't like someone, it shouldn't get in the way of doing his work well. The launch was already almost at the end stage. He would finish up this project and convince Okada not to put them on the same project again.

"So I guess I should thank you?" Kame stated coldly. "Well, _thank you then, Yamashita-san_ , for putting it that clearly."

He spun on his heel and left the room.

* * * * *

  
Throughout the next few days, Kame made it a point not to converse with Yamapi unless it was absolutely necessary. If he had to tell the other anything, it was done as methodically as how Yamapi had treated him. If possible, he would just send him an email, instead of speaking to him directly, despite the fact that the said person was just a cubicle away. Damn their seating arrangements.  
  
It was just as well that he had to leave the office for a promotion event now --- the last of the few projects that he took over from his ex-colleague Sakaki ---- and could avoid seeing Yamapi for the rest of the day. Just as he was gathering his things, Kame's mobile phone rang. "Hai, Kamenashi desu."  
  
"Kamenashi, it's Yamada from Sales. You're still in the office right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm calling about the sample packs for the Supernova promotion. Just got a call that we've underestimated the numbers by about a 100 odd. The events agency guy said one of our directors told him to add another 100 guests. Did you know about it?"  
  
"No. It didn't come through me. And Sakaki didn't have such a directive on file."  
  
"Well, the guy wants us to send him another 100 packs. My whole team's at a training seminar in Yokohama now, and I won't make it in time to deliver it to the venue. Could you help deliver them?"  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
"Get someone to go with you. The cartons are a tad heavy, but two people should be able to handle it."  
  
"Alright, got it." Kame shook his head as he put down the phone. It was just his luck that something like that cropped up. But luckily he hadn't left the office yet. Now all he needed was someone to go with him. Kame paused, as he glanced at Yamapi, who was talking to Jin. Technically, the Supernova range was a sub-brand under Eien, the overall brand he was in charge of, and which Yamapi was supposed to work with him on. But Kame didn't really want to ask him. Kame knew that he shouldn't let personal feelings affect work, but he reasoned that Yamapi was only working with him specifically on the Tsubasa range for Eien, so he had every right to ask anyone else to accompany him in this case.  
  
"Yuichi? You're not busy right now right?"  
  
"Am finishing up on a project, but otherwise I'm fine. Why? Oh, and aren't you suppose to head for an event now?"  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you about." Kame quickly explained the situation on needing someone to do the delivery with him. "You'll stay for the event of course. The food's going to be really good." Kame added.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind. I'll do it even if there wasn't the food."  
  
"Thanks Yuichi! You're the best!" Kame kissed Yuichi on the cheek.  
  
"Wah! Kame!" Jin stopped his conversation with Yamapi to point accusingly at Kame. "Don't kiss my Yuichi!"  
  
"Who's yours?" Yuichi stated calmly, without much reaction to Kame's overt show of affection.  
  
"Yeah Jin, you heard Yuichi. Who's yours?" Kame retorted before impishly kissing Yuichi on the cheek again.  
  
"KAMENASHI!"

* * * * *

  
The next morning, Kame was seated at the reception of GMB Records, sipping a glass of ice water as he waited with Yamapi. They were supposed to meet Tanaka Koki, the Account Executive from Xen Creative Direction who was handling the project. Koki was going to introduce them to Asami Yuri, the singer who was endorsing the Tsubasa range.  
  
Kame had been hoping that he wouldn't have to talk to Yamapi much while they waited. The two of them had just sat down for about a minute, but the silence was already getting awkward.  
  
Kame took another sip of water. Koki, whom he had worked with quite a number of times before whenever Xen handled their projects, had always been on time, so Kame hoped he would be as punctual this time as well. Kame was surprised however, when Yamapi broke the silence.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me to help you for the event yesterday, instead of Nakamaru-kun? It's an Eien project right? I should have been helping you on it."  
  
Kame blinked. "It's an Eien project. But it's the Supernova range. You've only been assigned to help with Tsubasa. You're not obligated to help me."  
  
"I don't think there's a need to segregate it so specifically, is there? It would still make more sense to ask me instead, since we're partnering on a project at the moment, while Nakamaru-kun's already busy with his own project."  
  
"I just thought of Yuichi first." Kame lied. Before Yamapi could question further, a voice interrupted.  
  
"Ohayou, I hope you weren't kept waiting." Koki, who had just arrived greeted cheerily as he stepped through the glass doors. "Come, let's head to the studio, where Asami-san is waiting."  
  
"Yes, let's get going." Kame quickly walked in step with Koki, as they headed to the studio, glad to hold off any further questioning.  
  
"Hai, hai. This way. Watch your step. This way, Yamashita-san." Koki gestured as he opened the studio. "Shitsurei shimasu. Ohayou Asami-san. The marketing representatives, Kamenashi-san and Yamashita-san are here."

* * * * *

  
"So Kamenashi-san, I think we've covered what we need to discuss with Asami-san? Any more questions?" Koki beckoned after the hour-long meeting.  
  
"Thanks, Tanaka-san. I think we're done." Kame indicated that the meeting was over as he stood up to shake the young singer's hand. "Asami-san, it's a pleasure having you as a part of this project."  
  
After the usual formalities, the trio left the studio and made their way to the lift lobby. "So Yamashita-san, you think the meeting went well?" Koki asked as they stepped into the lift.  
  
Yamapi nodded. "I think it went pretty smoothly, Tanaka-san."  
  
"Great. Glad you think so too. We'll be able to start the shoot next week then."  
  
"Koki, you'll be sending me a softcopy of the treatment?"  
  
"Of course. I know how you like it done, Kame-chan." Koki grinned, as he switched easily to an informal tone to match Kame's. "So you're heading back to the office now?"  
  
"Why Koki, you wanna give me a lift?"  
  
"Hai, anything for Kame-chan ne." Koki chuckled as he draped his arm round Kame's shoulders. "If you have time, we should go for a drink first."  
  
"It's the middle of the day, Koki. Too early to drink. Plus I have to get back to the office."  
  
"Yeah, I knew you would say that. You're such a workaholic. Fine I'll settle with escorting you back to your office. Yamashita-san, I'll give you a lift too, of course."

* * * * *

  
"Asami-san seems very taken towards Kame-chan ne." Koki teased as he drove out of the car park, hitting the main street.  
  
"Nani itten da yo." Kame dismissed with a smile, as he leaned back into the front passenger seat, absent-mindedly glancing at the sideview mirror. He could see Yamapi's reflection. As usual, that pretty face jerk was expressionless as he sat in the backseat.  
  
"But she really seems to like you a lot compared to the rest of us at the meeting today. She was nicer to you."  
  
"She was the same to everyone."  
  
"Usually, she's not this approachable. But today, she was all syrupy and 'Kamenashi-san' this, 'Kamenashi-san' that."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"And making doe eyes at you ne, Kame-chan."  
  
"She was not. And really, don't go around saying such things. I don't want to get killed by over-zealous fans."  
  
"Don't worry. If anyone dares to even try to hurt Kame-chan, ore ga korosu." Koki made a scary face.  
  
"Kowai na, Koki." Kame chuckled.  
  
"Desshou?" Koki laughed along, as they pulled up into the office building driveway. "Well, here you are."  
  
"Thanks, Koki." As he got off the car, Kame wasn't sure but he thought he caught a glimpse of a glower on the usual stoic face in the reflection in the sideview mirror. But he figured he must have been seeing things, as Yamapi was smiling as he thanked Koki for the ride.  
  
"Thanks for the lift, Tanaka-san."  
  
"Ja, see you at the shoot next week." Koki waved before he drove away.  
  
Not wanting to bear with the awkwardness whenever the two of them were alone, Kame quickly turned and walked briskly towards the lift lobby, not waiting to see if Yamapi followed.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his arm, pulling him in another direction. Kame's eyes widened as Yamapi continued to drag him away from the direction of the lift lobby. He tried to shrug Yamapi's hold but to no avail.  
  
"Where are you taking me to?" Kame asked, voice filled with annoyance. Yamapi, however, did not bother answering him, and only stopped when they reached a secluded area behind the office building.  
  
"What the hell are we doing here?" Kame snapped once more, as he finally managed to shrug his arm free of Yamapi's hold. The very next second however, Kame found himself backed up against the wall, Yamapi's arm resting just above his head as the latter hovered inches away from him.  
  
"Kame-chan, you're really popular, aren't you?"  
  
Kame blinked, then realised that he had been holding his breath. Honestly, he was getting a bit scared by the expression that Yamapi held at the moment. The usual calm facade was now overtaken by one of anger and frustration. The air of arrogance still remained, but the sarcastic smirk was replaced by a pure look of annoyance and... jealousy?  
  
Kame shook his head. Yamapi? Jealous? He almost laughed at the thought.  
  
"Kiite yo."  
  
"Nani?" Kame replied, suddenly curious as to what it took to make Yamapi really blow off his top.  
  
Yamapi sighed exasperatedly. "Are you trying to annoy me on purpose? Acting like a slut around everyone else and then pretending to be all innocent now."  
  
"What?!" Kame shoved Yamapi away. "What do you mean by acting like a slut? When did I ever do that?"  
  
"I just don't like the way you behave with other people."  
  
"You're mad! I don't even know what you're talking about."  
  
Yamapi was about to refute when Kame's mobile phone rang. Kame took out his phone and walked away, thankful for the interruption.  
  
"Moshi?"  
  
"Kame, there's a problem with the models for the Supernova fashion show. You need to get back to the office."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Kame turned back to glare at Yamapi as he ended his call. "I have no time to have this useless conversation with you. I'm going back to the office."  
  
Kame hurried back to the office, not bothering to wait for Yamapi's response. When he got back, he found out that there was a scheduling error and that half of the models hired were not going to be able to turn up for the fashion show because they were already booked for another engagement earlier. Kame was going to have to reselect the models by this afternoon if they were going to be able to get the models for the weekend's show.  
  
He was flipping through the models' portfolios, when the door to the meeting room opened and Yamapi walked in.  
  
Kame rolled his eyes. "I have no time to talk to you."  
  
"Okada-san asked me to help you with the selection." Yamapi stated, seemingly back to his usual composure as he settled into the seat next to Kame and pulled out a file from the stack on the table. "How come there's so many problems with this Supernova project?"  
  
"If you want to help, then could you please keep your mouth shut before you piss me off further?"  
  
Yamapi shrugged but kept silent for the rest of the time, as both of them flipped through the folders and picked out the potential list of replacement models. Kame had lost track of time when Yuichi poked his head into the room, carrying a bag of bento sets.  
  
"Lunch is served!" Yuichi announced as he set the bentos on the table in front of his two colleagues.  
  
"Sankyuu!" Kame smiled briefly at Yuichi, before turning back to his work.  
  
"Ganbatte ne, you two!" Yuichi said as he left the room.  
  
A few more portfolios later, they finally finished selecting the models. Kame quickly noted down all the names, then stood up hurriedly, wanting to fax the list to the modelling agency as soon as possible. In his haste though, he tripped over one of the legs of the chair, falling forward.  
  
"Watch out." Yamapi reached out, wanting to grab Kame before the latter fell, but instead tripped himself and found himself falling forward as well, landing on the other man.  
  
Both froze for a split second.  
  
"Get off!" Kame tried to push Yamapi off him as he felt his face flush. "Get off!"  
  
"Eh, I thought you fell on purpose so that'll I'll come help you and we'll get in this position." Yamapi remarked as he got off Kame, brushing his pants.  
  
"Nobody asked you to come and help me. And what kind of person comes and help and ends up falling instead." Kame grumbled as he grabbed the paper and bento and hurried out of the room. He was going to fax the paper and then eat next to Yuichi where he was safe from this crazy sick fellow.

* * * * *

  
"The modelling problem has been settled. Rehearsals may be a bit tight but hopefully things will proceed smoothly for the show this weekend." Kame said to Okada the next day, as he settled into the chair opposite. He sighed. "So many things have gone wrong for this Supernova project. I'm glad it's going to be over soon, hopefully without anymore mishaps."  
  
"Well, you know Sakaki. I guess he didn't think he needed to settle things properly since he was leaving anyway." Okada commented. "Anyway, I just got a call from the regional team that we're going to launch the new beer product. Well it's not new, since Rawleys has already been launched by our parent company in New York, but they wanna bring it to the Japanese market."  
  
"I'll take this." Kame volunteered.  
  
"Really? Actually, I was just going to say that I'll put Yamashita on it. He was part of the team who handled the project when he was in New York. And for this launch, we're using the same agency that we used in New York, so there's no pitch. Since Yamashita was already doing this in New York, I thought it'll be easier if I just let him continue on it. But if you're interested..."  
  
"Oh, that's fine. Just let him take charge of it."  
  
"Well, I don't mind putting two people on it, since you two are already working on Eien together as well. It might have been launched in New York, but it's a new product here so it's quite a big project. Yamashita might need the help."  
  
"You can ask Jin to work with him. They're good friends, and Jin likes speaking in English."  
  
"You don't like working with Yamashita?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"I thought you never let personal feelings get in the way of work."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Fine then. You'll second him on this project. Can you tell him about it later? And ask him to meet me after lunch for a briefing. You should probably join us too."  
  
Kame knew that was no point arguing with Okada when he had already made up his mind. Anyway, he was only going to assist Yamapi where necessary, and hopefully there wouldn't be too many such occassions. When he walked out of Okada's room and headed towards Yamapi's desk, he was surprised to see that Yamapi seemed to have already gone for lunch.  
  
"Oh good, you're out. Let's go for lunch." Yuichi said as he got up from his seat.  
  
"Yah, we had to wait for you." Jin added as he walked round to Yuichi's side. "I'm starving!"  
  
"Where's Yamashita?"  
  
"Yamapi's gone for a lunch date with a kouhai from school." Jin said, before adding conspiratorily. "I think he used to like her."  
  
"Really? Is she pretty? She must be." Yuichi asked. "Where are they having lunch? Let's go take a peek."  
  
"Yuichi, you're such a busybody." Jin said. "Actually, I also want to take a look, but I dunno where they're meeting." He added, as the duo started making their way towards the lift. "Oi, Kame! Hurry up! I'm hungry. Let's go, let's go."

* * * * *

  
The three of them had finished lunch without much fanfare. It's been a while since Kame had went out for lunch with Yuichi and Jin, since he had been busy with work. And it was also partly because he wanted to avoid Yamapi, who had been lunching with Jin and Yuichi for the past week.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Yamapi?!" Yuichi suddenly shouted, pointing towards a nearby restaurant.  
  
"Sou! Sou!" Jin nodded. "And that's Arai-chan. Oooh she looks different from when I last remembered. She's even prettier now."  
  
Kame looked at where Yuichi and Jin were pointing. Yamapi was seated by the window seat, smiling and listening intently as the girl sitting opposite him chatted away. He did not recall ever seeing Yamapi smile like this before, so kind, gentle, and unguarded. Granted that he didn't know Yamapi for long so maybe he couldn't really make a judgment, but from what he saw, it was obvious that Yamapi had a soft spot for the girl before him. He felt a pang of jealousy, but immediately scolded himself mentally for getting jealous over someone who was obviously not interested in him.  
  
During the briefing and work later, Kame made sure to maintain his composure and act like nothing had happened. He was not going to let Yamapi affect his work. Whoever Yamapi dated was none of his business. Yamapi was just a colleague, an acquaintance at best.  
  
"Kame, you're free tonight right?"  
  
Eh? Kame hesitated, looking warily at Yamapi. "Why?"  
  
"Since we're having the Rawleys launch event at a club, the Account Executive from S&A would like to bring us to take a look at the proposed locations. He wants us to go tonight because he'll be flying off tomorrow morning. If we can't meet him tonight, then the earliest we can meet him again is end of next week, which is pushing it a bit late."  
  
"Oh, okay, I see. Yeah, tonight's fine."  
  
"Great. He'll be down to meet us at nine-thirty. You can go back first then come back later if you want to."  
  
"It's okay, I'll just finish up some work until then."  
  
"Alright. Talk to you later."

* * * * *

  
Kame wondered why he even had to tag along. Yamapi appeared fine handling the job on his own, not in need of him to be some sort of babysitter. What's more, the Account Executive was American, and Kame had to converse in English with him, which led to Yamapi snickering at his poor language skills. In the end, Kame opted to just follow and not say anything. If anything, maybe it wasn't safe for Yamapi to be alone anyway, what with that guy's pretty face and all.  
  
Having stopped at two clubs, they were finally at the last one in Roppongi. Bored, Kame excused himself and took a seat at the bar counter, leaving Yamapi to recee the club with the Account Executive, Tyler.  
  
Elbows against the counter, he leaned back, surveying the dancing crowd swarming the expanse of the ground level dance floor. He vaguely spotted Yamapi and the S&A Account Executive proceeding up the stairs before they disappeared among the milling club-goers on the second floor of the club. Turning his line of sight back to the dance floor in front of him, Kame stifled a yawn. He hoped the other two would be done checking out the place soon. Swivelling round in his seat, he turned back towards the counter, leaning forward on one elbow, while his other hand tapped absentmindedly on the smooth counter surface.  
  
Then, a glass was placed in front of him. Kame looked up in surprise at the bartender. "I didn't order anything."  
  
"It's free."  
  
"Oh." Kame blinked. Did the club entrance fee come with a free drink? He forgot if he noticed a sign like that at the door, since the club manager had let them in. So technically he wasn't entitled to a drink. "I didn't-" Kame was about to say just that, but the bartender was already hurrying away, beckoned by another customer on the far side of the bar.  
  
Kame looked down at the vodka lime in front of him. Oh well. Why let it go to waste? He put the glass to his lips, taking a sip and leaning back against the counter to count the minutes that ticked away as he waited.

* * * * *

  
The S&A guy thanked the club manager before turning back to Yamapi. "Well, I guess that's that. Any preferences from what you've seen, Yamashita-san?"  
  
"Since we're keeping the marketing campaign in line with what was done for Rawleys's back in NY, I think the first club we saw would be more suited to our target audience. The crowd's younger."  
  
"Okay. Let me make the arrangements and check if we can get the booking dates." Just then Tyler's mobile tone interrupted them. "Excuse me... Hello? James?.... What? Ok, I'll be right there." Tyler cut off his call. "Sorry, Yamashita-san. I've got an emergency. Have to rush back now. Are you and Kamenashi-san alright making your way back on your own?"  
  
"No worries. We'll grab a cab."  
  
"Thanks. Please tell Kamenashi-san sorry on my behalf, Yamashita-san. I'll give you a call sometime in the next few days." Tyler shook Yamapi's hand.  
  
"Yeah, sure, talk to you soon."  
  
After Tyler rushed off towards the exit, Yamapi turned back to make his way towards the bar counter at the other end of the dance floor, where Kame had said he would wait at. When he was finally at the bar counter however, Kame wasn't at the seat where he had left him. _Hmm, where did he go?_ Yamapi looked around, wondering if Kame had perhaps gone off to the restroom. It was then that he saw Kame.  
  
Kame on one of the elevated platforms along the dance floor. Wait, let his brain rephrase that. Kame dancing very provocatively on one of the elevated platforms along the dance floor. Now perhaps his brain could just leave it at that and enjoy the 'sight' if that was just it. But Yamapi could not reconcile the hands that were pawing at Kame.  
  
"Damn, you're one hot, sexy- Ouch!" The low voice that had been leering at Kame grunted in pain. The man growled at the youth next to him who had grabbed his arm and was still holding it tightly. "What's your problem, kid!?"  
  
"Get your hands away from him."  
  
"What? Who are you to tell me what to do!?! I found him first." The man glowered, but Yamapi merely steeled his grip.  
  
"I said get your hands off him."  
  
"What if I don't? It took me some effort to get him to this state. I'm not having it go to waste." Before the man could pull back however, Yamapi had twisted the other's arm further and dragged him physically away from Kame, keeping the younger boy shielded away from the other man.  
  
"What? Is he your bitch?"  
  
Yamapi hit out and the other man staggered back. He was just about to hit the guy again when he felt arms draping themselves over him. "Pi...." Kame had wrapped his arms around his neck and was now rubbing his body up against his. It was... distracting.  
  
"I'll let you go now. But don't be surprised if you find the police taking you in for drugging and molestation charges." With that steely remark, Yamapi turned to adjust Kame's hold, and guided the younger man out of the bar.  
  
Somehow, they managed to make it to the sidewalk, despite Kame's unsteady gait. Positioning themselves by the curb, Yamapi tried to hold Kame steady with one hand, while his free hand searched for his mobile to call a cab. Then, Kame started to fidget next to him.  
  
"It's so hot..." Kame began pulling at his tie.  
  
"Kame, what are you doing?" Yamapi held Kame's hands away from his collar, just as the other was trying to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"But it's so hot...it's hot here."  
  
The cool night breeze that Yamapi could feel chilling his cheeks struck him as ironic as the younger man continued to struggle and tug at his shirt. "It's hot.."  
  
Yamapi cursed under his breath, that they were in the middle of the street right now. He assumed the younger man's behaviour was the effect of some drug that the sleazebag had slipped into Kame's drink. Actually, he would not have minded how Kame was moving and draping himself all over him right now, considering his co-worker's usual attitude towards him, but for the unfortunate fact that they were out in the open.  
  
"Pi .... I feel all hot.... " Kame whined into Yamapi's neck, his warm breath blowing against cool skin.  
  
Damn.  
  
When they finally made it onto the taxi, Kame continued to fidget and pull at his shirt. Actually, it was already half undone, whilst the short time Yamapi had let go of his hands to help him into the taxi. Yamapi tried to button Kame's shirt, but realised that some of the buttons had popped in Kame's haste. He looked around for Kame's jacket. Even though Kame kept saying it was hot due to the effect of the drug, it was technically still a cold night, and it wouldn't do well for him to catch a cold. But he didn't see Kame's jacket. Of course. He had already not been wearing it when Yamapi saw him on the platform earlier. It must have been left behind somewhere.  
  
"Pi..." Kame face was flushed, as he pulled one of Yamapi's hands that were attempting to hold his shirt close and placed it against his thigh. "I... I need..."  
  
Yamapi got the hint, yet couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Kame's boldness. He had enough sense to know that he could not help Kame in any way right now though, except make sure that Kame's clothes were still on. It was then that he noticed the taxi driver looking at them through the rearview mirror, and immediately scowled.  
  
"What are you looking at? Keep your eyes on the road." Yamapi snapped.  
  
Despite all the provocation throughout the taxi ride, Yamapi was proud to say that he had not acted on impulse and managed to get Kame back to the younger man's apartment. He didn't care though that he was probably touching Kame in all the wrong places as he started fishing in Kame's pockets for the key. Unlocking the door, Yamapi pushed it open and led both of them into the pitch darkness of the apartment.  
  
As he tried to feel around in search of the switch to the house lights, he felt Kame move away from him. A flick of the switch later and Yamapi found that Kame had already gotten rid of his shirt and was pulling his pants off. Now that they were in the safety of Kame's studio apartment, he figured that there was no need in trying to cover up the younger man. Instead, he followed close behind as Kame moved towards his bed, enjoying the strip show that Kame was providing.  
  
Yamapi licked his lips as he watched the sight before him. Kame was lying naked in bed, writhing, eyes closed and still moaning about how hot it was. It was a side of Kame that he had not expected to see. Kame's hand reached down to embrace his hard cock, giving it a hard stroke, moaning as he did so. Yamapi swallowed hard, eyes transfixed, as he felt his own cock aching for release.  
  
"Ah... Pi..."  
  
Yamapi smirked. He felt his ego inflate at the realisation that Kame was thinking of him while jacking off, and it also made him even more turned on. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of Kame now when the other man was in this state, but Yamapi couldn't care less.  
  
Taking off his own clothes, Yamapi crawled onto the bed, knees at each side of Kame, and bent down, licking at bare skin near a nipple. Kame jerked at the touch. Yamapi then proceeded to do the same to the other nipple, as his hand moved to remove Kame's hand from his cock. Kame whined for a split second at the lost touch before moaning again, when Yamapi wrapped his hand around Kame's member, and placed Kame's hand around his own, both stroking each other in time.  
  
"Nn.. Ah..."  
  
With each moan that Kame made, Yamapi stroked Kame's cock faster and harder, hoping that Kame did the same to his. He leaned down closer to Kame, aching for more skin contact between them, as Kame, too, arched up his body to close the gap. Soon, Kame let out a gasp as he came to a climax, his hand releasing the hold on Yamapi's member as spurt after spurt of his cum spilled all over his stomach and Yamapi's hand.  
  
"Mm... that was quite good." Kame mumbled, slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
Yamapi stared in disbelief, his eyes looking down at his own still hard cock, and at Kame who had dozed off to sleep just like that. He could feel that he was so close to climax, and this disruption was not helping him at all. Cursing his luck, Yamapi made his way towards the bathroom, determined to get back at Kame for this in future.

* * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

Kame's eyes fluttered open. Something in his dream had awoken him but he couldn't quite remember what it was now, yet a feeling of something being extremely wrong with the current surroundings made Kame tense up. It was only about a minute later that he realised there was someone else lying in his bed, and that both of them were naked.

Kame sat up screaming.

"Urusai na!" The other boy grumbled, whacking Kame before turning his back towards the latter and trying to go back to sleep.

"Yamashita Tomohisa! What did you do to me?!" Kame grabbed his pillow and hit Yamapi hard.

Yamapi turned to face Kame lazily, yawning. "More like what did _you_ do to me."

Kame froze, as he tried to recall the events of last night, but it was all a bit hazy to him. All he could remember was sitting at the bar and being served some drink. That was when things started getting odd and he felt really high all of a sudden... and... a bit... horny? Someone had spiked his drink! He wasn't sure what happened after that, but vaguely remembered Yamapi trying to get him home... and him having the urge to... _oh my god!_

Kame's jaw dropped slightly. It couldn't be that he had forced sex on Yamapi right? Sure he thought that Yamapi was hot and all but it just wasn't like himself to attack other people. But then again, he was under the influence of some drug...

"I... I'll take responsibility for what happened last night." Kame said, looking apologetically at Yamapi.

Yamapi blinked, tilting his head to one side. "How are you going to take responsibility? What's done is done."

"I... er..."

"Anyway, we have to get to work." Yamapi seemed to dismiss the subject as he got off the bed. "My clothes are dirty. You've got any that I can borrow?"

Kame wasn't sure if he should look away because Yamapi was walking around naked. Well, it wasn't that he really wanted to look away, but it was kind of embarrassing... but then again, if the other wasn't embarrassed, then why not look?

"Hello? Are you done staring yet? I was asking you if there was anything I can borrow." Yamapi repeated flatly, causing Kame to answer in a fluster.

"I wasn't staring. Anyway, you can just pick anything from my closet."

Yamapi walked towards the closet and looked inside, flipping through the clothes. He took out a shirt and a pair of pants and stared at them. "Why's everything so small? Real men shouldn't be so skinny."

"I'm not skinny! You're just fat!" Kame snapped before he could stop himself.

"Hmph. So much for taking responsibility." Yamapi muttered as he walked to the bathroom.

When Yamapi was finally out of sight, Kame heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't realise that he had been holding the blanket tightly, covering himself instinctively. He glanced at the clock, realising that they were going to be late. Jumping off the bed, blanket still wrapped around him, he quickly grabbed some clothes and banged on the bathroom door impatiently.

"Yamapi! Are you done yet? Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

"And whose fault is that?" Yamapi remarked as he stepped out of the bathroom, but Kame ignored him and just ran past, shutting the door.

Yamapi smirked at the sight of Kame all wrapped up in his blanket rushing into the bathroom. Was there even a need for Kame to cover up when Yamapi had already seen everything? Especially when the other was happily stripping himself the night before. Yamapi wondered if he should mention that to Kame just to embarrass the latter.

As he thought back to last night, he made a note to himself to tell Okada to take Kame off the Rawleys project. Going to such clubs were too dangerous for Kame and he didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday. Okay, he didn't exactly mind what happened except the earlier part, and the end of it, which he was going to take revenge for. Hey, it was not that he was a pervert. It was Kame who seduced him first!

Twenty minutes later, they were in their office building as Kame strode quickly towards the lifts.

"Oi, don't walk so fast." Yamapi called out.

"But we're aleady late!"

"Exactly. We're already late. What's the difference?"

"There's a difference." Kame said as the lift door opened and they both stepped in. "Since it doesn't matter to you, that's great. You can go in five minutes after me so that people won't get suspicious and someone will still be later than me."

"Responsible, my foot." Yamapi retorted. "Do you know it's hard to breathe in this tight suit of yours? That's why I can't walk faster."

"Can you stop harping on my clothes?"

"Whose fault is it that I can't wear my own clothes cos of what you did-"

"Urusai!" Kame shushed Yamapi as the lift door opened on their floor and they stepped out. "So, you wait here and I'll go in first."

"Turtle, why are you so late today?" Jin asked as Kame entered.

"Er, I overslept."

"Kame-chan, are you okay? You look like you didn't get a good rest." Yuichi asked as Kame sat down.

"Oh yeah, did you and Pi work until really late last night after meeting the American guy?" Jin commented as he and Yuichi walked to Kame's desk. "By the way, do you know where Pi is? He's late too."

"No, I-"

"Ohayou."

"Pi, you're finally here! What happened to you?"

"Ah, I overslept and missed my stop."

"Wah, you two must have worked really late since you both overslept."

"Ah, yeah. Anyway, is buchou here? I need to talk to him about something." Yamapi said as he walked towards Okada's office.

As Yamapi disappeared into Okada's office, Kame wondered what was it that the other needed to talk to Okada about this early. Yamapi's not going to complain that he was sexually harrassing him or something right?! Kame held back the instinct to jump up and run into the room, rationalising that it was unlikely that Yamapi would go around telling a private thing like that to Okada, despite the fact that the other had shown tendencies to be crazy.

"Kame-chan?" Yuichi concerned voice interrupted Kame's internal monologue. "Are you really alright? You look a bit pale. Are you ill?" Gently, placing a hand on Kame's forehead, he moved closer to peer in concern. "No, no fever. Good. But you still look a bit anaemic. Did you have breakfast?"

"Eh, no. Cos I was already late." Kame stated sheepishly. He was feeling kind of hungry.

"Ah! You can't skip breakfast." Yuichi exclaimed as he reached over to pick up the bento on his desk. "Here, quick, have an onigiri."

"Thanks, Yuichi." Kame looked up at Yuichi, grinning, as he took an onigiri from the bento.

Yamapi had just stepped out from the office, after convincing Okada, quite easily with some excuse that "Kamenashi's already quite busy with his own projects", to let him handle the beer account without Kame. He spotted the person in question, huddled at his desk with Yuichi, laughing happily at the moment.

Yamapi frowned, before striding up to the both of them. "Ahem."

"Yo Yamapi." Yuichi raised his bento box. "You want an onigiri?"

"No, thanks. Kame, we need to go and meet Tanaka-san at the set soon, and I need to buy something before that. Let's leave now."

"Oh, okay." Kame nodded as he finished his onigiri quickly, almost choking.

"Kame, you should eat slowly!" Yuichi started hitting Kame's back as the latter coughed.

As Kame tried to get a hold of himself, a cup of tea appeared under his nose. He took it appreciatively, gulping down before turning to thank the person who had handed him the drink. He couldn't help but be a little surprise seeing that it had been Yamapi. "Sa- Sankyuu."

"Let's go." Yamapi stated as he turned around and walked ahead.

* * * * *

  
They had gone to take a quick bite since Yamapi didn't have any breakfast either, before Kame was dragged to the clothes department. Yamapi insisted on getting another set of clothes to change into because Kame's clothes were too small and he was supposedly suffocating.  
  
"Kame-chan, could you find me a shirt that's one size bigger?" Yamapi called out as he stuck his head from around the changing room curtain.  
  
"I'm not your personal slave, can't you get it yourself?"  
  
"You said you'll take responsibility, didn't you? C'mon, if we argue further, we'll be late meeting Tanaka-san later."  
  
Kame grumbled slightly, but went to find Yamapi his shirt anyway. He stalked back towards the changing room, and pulling the curtain aside, handed the shirt to the other man. To his surprise, Yamapi didn't just grab the shirt from him, but also pulled him into the changing room cubicle.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Shh." Yamapi put a finger to Kame's lips as he pulled the curtain close behind him.  
  
"Wha- What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Yamapi cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You should hurry up or we'll be late. I'll wait outs-"  
  
Kame's words were cut off by Yamapi's lips on his. When the latter pulled away, he merely grinned at a shocked Kame. Yamapi wrapped an arm around Kame's waist, pulling the other man towards him as he leant in towards the other's ear.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make this quick."  
  
A click and a pull of the zipper, Kame gasped when he felt one of Yamapi's hand slip into the front of his pants, brushing lightly against the thin cloth of his boxer shorts. He tried to push the other boy away but was distracted by the touch of something wet against his neck.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shh, you don't want to get caught, do you?" Yamapi whispered, before sucking at the bare skin on Kame's neck, while his hand pressed lightly against Kame's crotch, illiciting a moan from the other boy.  
  
"Don't make any noise." Yamapi smiled as he admired the mark he had made just above Kame's shirt collar. He licked at the spot again, causing Kame to shiver at the touch. A part of Kame was wondering how he was going to answer to questions about that mark, but the other part of him was just too distracted by Yamapi's ministrations. He felt Yamapi's lips travel up his neck and along his jaw line before capturing his lips once more, tongue slipping out to tease his mouth open.  
  
Against his better judgement, Kame's lips parted to give entrance, letting Yamapi's tongue explore every crevice. All this while, Yamapi's hand continued to stroke lightly against Kame's now hardened cock. Kame could feel the wetness of his boxer shorts, and knew that if they kept at it, he was going to come.  
  
As Yamapi continued invading his mouth, Kame couldn't help but let out a moan deep in his throat. He had to admit that Yamapi was a damn good kisser, as he ran his fingers through the latter's hair. He vaguely felt Yamapi's other hand moved down to his buttocks, pressing a finger against the crack of his ass, while the hand on his cock stroked faster. Being attacked from all sides made it hard for Kame to control himself as another moan escaped his lips unwillingly. But just as he was about to climax, Yamapi stopped.  
  
Kame's eyes flew open. He hadn't even realised that he had closed his eyes shut. Before him, Yamapi stood unaffected by the make out session they just had, with the only awkward thing being the swollen lips and the slightly disheveled hair.  
  
"Kame-chan, we gotta get to the filming location soon, and I gotta change into the new suit and pay for it. Could you wait outside for me while I change?"  
  
Kame felt his jaw drop slightly as he glared at Yamapi. Here he was, on the edge of coming, and there Yamapi was, acting all innocent and probably laughing to himself behind the facade. Kame quickly pulled up his pants before he angrily stalked out of the cubicle and practically ran off to the men's room. He must have done something really horrible in his past life. Because if there was one thing that Kame was sure about, it was that Yamapi was the devil in disguise.  


* * * * *

  
"Cut!"  
  
The two of them stood at the sidelines, Koki in between them, watching the filming of the CM/PV. Kame wasn't going to stand next to the devil or be anywhere near the other unnecessarily if he could help it. Who knows what might happen next? The more he thought about it, the more he had the feeling that he had been fooled. If anyone was taken advantage of last night, it was more likely to be himself instead of that other fellow.  
  
"Sumimasen, Koki, please excuse us. Yamashita-san, I need to talk to you about something." Kame said, as he walked off, expecting Yamapi to follow. They reached an empty corridor, Kame turning around to glare at the other, who was smirking back at him.  
  
"Ah, ah, did I make Kame-chan angry again? Last time you said that you had something to talk to me about you were so mad at me. I wonder what I did this time..."  
  
"Hmph, you should know very well what you did." Kame rolled his eyes. "Nothing happened last night, right? I don't have to take responsibility for anything because I didn't do anything to you."  
  
"Oh, something did happen. You seduced me." Yamapi corrected, as he stepped closer towards Kame, lowering his volume. He retold what happened the night before, not forgetting to cover as much detail as possible so that Kame could picture everything clearly. Kame's face turned redder with every word, finally pushing Yamapi away in anger.  
  
"You knew I was drugged and you still took advantage of the situation!"  
  
Yamapi merely shrugged. "I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't seduced me in the first place. But if you really want me to, I'll take partial responsibility."  
  
"I don't need you to take responsibility." Kame tried to calm himself down as he stepped further away from his colleague. They were in public, and at work, and it was no good making a scene out of this. "Let's just say we're even now. From now on, Yamashita-san, please don't bother me anymore unless it's work related."  
  
Not waiting for any answer from Yamapi, Kame turned and stalked off. He knew that in a way, he was at fault for letting himself get into a situation that allowed others to take advantage of him, and that technically he should have been thankful for Yamapi 'saving' him from further harm. He also knew that it wasn't Yamapi's fault that he ended up giving the other a free show, but that still didn't give Yamapi any excuse to _watch_ him. And of course it was entirely his own fault for having a stupid crush on the other and embarrassing himself by calling out the other's name when he was definitely not supposed to, but that still didn't give Yamapi any excuse either to- to-  
  
Kame looked down and covered his face with his hands, wishing he could just hide in a hole forever. But just then, he walked right into someone.  
  
"Itai!" Both shouted simultaneously. Kame rubbed his head as he looked up to see Koki in front of him, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Ah Kame, I was looking for you. They've finished filming the commercial part and wanted you guys to view the unedited footage."  
  
"Oh." Kame nodded, about to follow Koki, when Koki stopped him.  
  
"Where's Yamashita-san? I thought he was with you earlier."  
  
Remembering their conversation and clearly not in the mood to see Yamapi for the rest of the day, Kame decided to be wilful for once, despite his dedication towards his work. "Koki, I'm not feeling too well so I'm gonna head back first alright. Yamashita will review the video by himself. If you see him just let him know that I left okay? Thanks. Ja."  
  
"Eh? Kame?" Koki looked at Kame's retreating back, puzzled by what had just happened. A few minutes later, Yamapi walked up from where Kame had earlier came from. "Oh, Yamashita-san, there you are."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"They've finished filming the commercial. Would you like to take a look at the unedited footage first before you go?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem." Yamapi said. "Have you seen Kame? He should probably take a look as well."  
  
Koki clearly remembered that the two had gone off to discuss something earlier, so how did they ended up not knowing where each other were? He wondered if the two might have had some sort of argument, considering how upset Kame had looked earlier. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly close friends with Yamapi since they had only met a few times, so Koki didn't dare ask the latter anything.  
  
"Uh, Kame asked me to tell you that he wasn't feeling well so he went back first. He just left in a hurry before I could ask him if he was alright."  
  
"I see, I see." Yamapi nodded. "He must have been really tired from last night."  
  
"Last night?" Koki mouthed to himself. He knew that he was probably thinking too much. Kame probably just worked really late last night, considering that he was such a workaholic. But why did Koki feel that the way Yamapi said it seemed to insinuate something more than that?  


* * * * *

  
By the time Yamapi got back to the office, he noticed that Kame wasn't there either. He checked his watch, and there was still some time before the work day ended.  
  
"Hey, where's Kame?" He asked Jin casually.  
  
"Kame-chan took a half day leave since he wasn't feeling well." Jin explained. "What kind of friend are you? Letting Kame-chan come back himself when he wasn't feeling well."  
  
"He insisted on going back on his own." Yamapi lied, as he tried hard not to react to Jin calling Kame 'Kame- _chan_ '. When did Jin do that? And he thought that Jin was usually 'fighting' with Kame over Yuichi, though he knew it was just friendly banter. And here Jin was even reprimanding him for not taking proper care of Kame. Yamapi couldn't help but feel annoyed that practically everyone seem to be on such good terms with the younger boy.  
  
Maybe he had gone too far, Yamapi thought. He had to admit that he thought that Kame was like an interesting toy that he couldn't stop toying with. Of course he knew that he wasn't exactly nice and that treating someone in that way wasn't a good thing. But it didn't help that he knew Kame's feelings for him, and that just made Kame even more fun to tease. It was amazing how he could easily get a reaction out of the other boy. What did annoy Yamapi though, was that Kame could still throw himself at other people, and often in front of him too. That was just a lack of respect!  
  
All that aside, maybe he should back off for a while. A toy wasn't fun to play with when said toy was not being friendly towards you.  


* * * * *

  
Settling down at his desk the next morning earlier than usual, Kame briskly started up his computer, and opened some of the files laying on his desk. He had made it a point to come to work earlier today, as he was determined to put his mind back onto the work at hand, to make up for his lapse yesterday. He was annoyed at himself for having gone against his usual work ethic of separating work from personal feelings. He had let something personal get in the way of work, when he had taken leave yesterday purely because he wanted to avoid Yamapi. Kame shook his head, reminding himself not to bother to think about other.  
  
It was no surprise that the office at this early hour was empty apart from himself, and Kame quickly got into the groove of his usual pace of work. When the others came streaming in, Yuichi and Jin both announcing their arrival with loud hellos, and Okada dropping another file on his desk, Kame almost missed Yamapi's entrance, as the other settled into his own desk without so much a glance or greeting.  
  
Kame wasn't overly optimistic though, that the devil incarnate wouldn't suddenly decide to start something, considering that the other seem to do just that purely based on his sadistic whims.  
  
As the day passed along, Kame began to wonder if Yamapi had underwent another personality switch. The other had pretty much kept out of his way the entire morning. The only time he had approached within a one metre radius of him was to put a file on his desk without a word. The file was on the CM, with a memo on the unedited cut that Kame had missed when he left early the day before.  
  
Ah well, the acid test could be lunch time, Kame thought to himself, when usually Yuichi, Jin, Yamapi and himself would go off to eat together. But Yamapi seemed to have made it a point to out-think his assumptions that day, as Kame found himself having lunch with Yuichi and Jin, with no sign of Yamapi around.  
  
"Pi's probably gone off with his girlfriend again," was Jin's helpful announcement without any prompting as they settled down to their pasta lunch. "I heard him on the phone, and he totally sounded like he was making a date with a girl."  
  
After lunch, Kame was still pondering the oddity that was Yamashita Tomohisa as he was photocopying some documents at the copier, when the said person came walking into the room. There! He knew the other couldn't go that long without coming to annoy him. He had probably not tried anything while everyone was around, but it was the first time today they were alone in a room together.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he sneaked a quick glance at Yamapi. But the other seemed not to even have noticed his existence, merely picking up the fax at the machine next to the door, then leaving as quickly as he came in.  
  
Kame glanced at the open doorway, trying to take in the fact that Yamapi had once again skipped an opportunity to make fun of him. Well, let's see how long it would last.  
  
After almost two weeks of the same aloof, professional treatment from Yamapi, when the other only spoke to or acknowledged him when they were coordinating the final parts of the project they both worked on, Kame didn't know what to think anymore. After yet another common occurrence, where Yamapi disappeared right after work, with Jin shouting after him to get his girlfriend Chie-chan to introduce a friend to him, Kame couldn't help but feel an increasing sense of unease.  
  
Even though Kame knew he should be glad that the devil incarnate had decided not to disturb him anymore; even though Kame knew very well he should be thankful that Yamapi had actually listened to his request to leave him alone unless there was work involved; Kame couldn't help but feel annoyed, irritated. What was this? He just woke up one morning and decided to be obedient all of a sudden? Kame doubted it was any concern for himself that motivated the other to decide to give him a break and stop making fun of him. If anything, it was probably because he was too busy with his girlfriend to have any time to play any games. Games with a toy that he got bored of.  
  
Bored. Yamapi probably got bored of messing with his mind.  


* * * * *


	4. Chapter 4

It was all a rather superficial, boring affair. That was how Yamapi would have described the party they were at, if anyone asked him. But then again, he really ought to have expected it, considering that Chie had warned him beforehand, when she asked him to do her a favour and attend as her date. "It might get a bit boring, as really, its really just one of those networking type parties, where everyone's a business partner of the company, or one of otousan's acquaintances. But I really need someone to come along with me to the party tonight. And I can't think of a better person than senpai."

Yamapi hadn't thought much about it. Chie needed some help, and he didn't think it took much of his effort anyway. Really. After all, all he was doing now was deciding if he should have another round of niku from the buffet table, where Chie had left him when she went off to network with some business associates. He actually didn't really think she needed a date for this sort of thing at all, and was a bit surprised that she had to ask him in the first place. Now, to get a plate. He had decided he didn't mind another round of meat after all.

It was just as Yamapi was about to take a fresh plate when his attention was drawn by Chie hurrying towards him, with another guy in tow.

"Ah, you're here!" Chie announced as she promptly held his arm, ignoring the tall youth that followed and stopped in front of Yamapi. "I was looking for you, Tomohisa."

Tomohisa? Yamapi stopped short, wondering what Chie was trying to do. And who was this guy that was grinning so happily at him?

"Chie-chan, is this your friend?" The tall youth said, sticking out a hand and flashing a cheerful toothpaste ad grin at Yamapi. "Hajimemashite, I'm Taguchi Junnosuke, Chie-chan's fiance-"

"You're not my fiance. Don't go around spreading rumours-"

"But Chie-chan, I-"

Chie held Yamapi's arm, pulling herself closer to the other."Tomohisa and I are going out."

Ah sou. Yamapi got the gist of where this was going. It explained why he was invited to the party.

"Chie!" The senior Arai-san, who had overheard and came over, snapped sternly at his daughter. "You're making a scene. You're are engaged to Junnosuke-"

"I'm not marrying him, father." Chie interrupted firmly. Spinning on her heel, she started to lead Yamapi away. "Let's go, Tomohisa."

"Chie!"

* * * * *

  
"Sorry about that. I should have warned you about it." Chie apologised when they were some distance away from the function room. "But I refuse to marry that Taguchi."  
  
"Eh, but I think he's a nice guy. Does he work in a toothpaste company? His smile was really bright."  
  
"Senpai!"  
  
"Gomen, gomen. I'm just kidding. But you know, it's a shock. You just suddenly pulled me into this." Yamapi said. He was really taken aback when she had suddenly declared that they were dating, but thankfully he was a good actor or he would have blown the cover. Sometimes he thinks Chie takes advantage of his good nature. "What if your dad decides to kill me?"  
  
"Senpai, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but really, my dad's not going to kill you."  
  
"Well fine, don't mind me. I'm just a bit concerned about how this is going to affect your relationship with your dad. Isn't it better if you speak with him directly?"  
  
"He won't listen. So I've to show him that I'm not going to budge either. And the best way to show him is that I already have someone else. And to let that Taguchi know that he should give up. This is the best way. You will help me right, senpai?"  
  
"I'm already on the pirate ship, aren't I?" Yamapi smiled. "I would have protested there and then if I didn't want to help. Unless you want to actually find a real boyfriend to-"  
  
"No, it has to be convincing." Chie said determinedly. "I have to make dad think that we're already in this relationship too long to break off. Senpai's the best choice, since we know each other for so long, and I can trust you. And, Senpai's got just the right look to make any other guy, especially someone like Taguchi, give up no?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that exactly." Yamapi said, although deep down he did think that Chie had a point.  
  
"Senpai, you're too modest. Anyway, if I had to choose between Taguchi and Senpai, I'll definitely marry Senpai instead. It's more if you'll have me of course."  
  
"Chie."  
  
"So you'll help me as long as it takes?"  
  
Sigh. "Yes. I'll help you."  


* * * * *

  
Yamapi was quite sure that if he had checked today's horoscope, it would tell him that today was going to be his bad luck day. On the day he decided not to get a lift home from Chie's driver, it had to rain just as he stepped out of the Ikebukuro station. Without any umbrella, he had no choice but to run home in the rain, only to find his stuff lying outside of the apartment door.  
  
Pressing the doorbell continuously, Yamapi had to hold back from kicking the door down, as his apartment mate finally opened the door.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why are my things outside?"  
  
"Because I'm kicking you out. Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Look, I know that we don't exactly get along, and that technically this is your apartment, but you have no valid reason for kicking me out other than the fact that you don't like me." Yamapi stated as calmly as he could. "You can't say that I don't pay the rent on time because I definitely do. I even paid for next month's rent so I have every right to continue staying here."  
  
An envelope was shoved towards Yamapi, before the door slammed in his face. "Just take your money back and leave."  
  
At that moment, Yamapi was really tempted to kick the door down and beat the crap out of the other guy. He never did got along with the other, but tolerated all this while as he didn't have the time to look for somewhere else to stay yet. Chie had offered before to let him stay in one of her family's properties but he had declined, as he didn't think her father would appreciate it, and it wasn't convenient for him either.  
  
Yamapi sneezed. Unfortunately, he was all wet, freezing cold, and he didn't want to be arrested for assault. It was more important for him now to find a place where he could at least stay for the night. The good thing was that he didn't have a lot of things with him. He had sent a lot of his things back to his parents' home instead of bringing them along, knowing that he wasn't going to stay in that apartment for too long anyway.  
  
He considered his options. He could stay at a hotel, but he wasn't interested in paying just to stay for one night. Jin's place was an option, but it would take him a while to travel there. His parents' house was even further so that wasn't at option, and he didn't want his mum to start pestering him either. Yamapi thus came to the conclusion that the best place to go to was Kame's house. It was nearby, it was free, it was convenient, and he had to admit that he missed teasing the other boy.  
  
Picking up his things, he braced himself for the rain once more as he headed to his destination.  


* * * * *

  
Kame thought that he was dreaming.  
  
He had wondered who was insane enough to come banging on his door at such a late hour. It was a good thing that he hadn't gone to bed yet as he had been finishing up some work. Otherwise, whoever it was would have been faced with a very annoyed Kame. But right now, Kame wasn't sure if he was exactly awake, as he stared at a drenched Yamapi standing at his door.  
  
As he stood there daydreaming, Yamapi pushed his way in, dragging his things along.  
  
"Ch- chotto! Na- nani?!"  
  
"Let me stay here." Yamapi just said, before sneezing.  
  
"What do you mean let you stay here?" Kame's eyes widened as he looked at Yamapi's luggage and back at Yamapi, who was sneezing some more. "Are you saying that you're moving in?'  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"But- but you can't!"  
  
"Why not?" Yamapi said, pinching his nose to prevent another sneeze. "Aren't you supposed to take responsibility? Or I'm supposed to take responsibility? Or something like that?"  
  
"I already said that no one needs to take any responsibility or whatever." Kame replied curtly as he recalled their last proper conversation, and how cold Yamapi was to him for the past two weeks.  
  
Granted that he had requested the other to leave him alone, but the manner in which Yamapi went about doing things just bugged him a lot and Kame felt that he had every right to be mad at Yamapi. Even so, he couldn't help but feel sympathy towards Yamapi when he noticed that the other was all wet and shivering. Alright, he should be the more magnanimous one and not hold a grudge. Someone had to be the mature one.  
  
"Okay, okay, you can stay for the night. You better go and take a quick warm shower immediately before you get sick." Kame said as he pushed Yamapi towards the bathroom. "You're sleeping on the couch though."  
  
"But your bed's big enough for the two of us."  
  
"Don't even think about it."  


* * * * *

  
Nudge.  
  
"Oi, wake up."  
  
Nudge, nudge.  
  
"Oi, if you don't wake up now you'll be late for work."  
  
Shake.  
  
"Oi."  
  
"Ngh."  
  
"Oi-" Kame stopped, suddenly noticing the paleness of Yamapi's face. He put his hand to Yamapi's forehead. "Shit, you're having a fever."  
  
"Huh?" Yamapi replied groggily, clearly still in a daze.  
  
Kame sighed. "I'm going to get you to a doctor."  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, the two were seated at a nearby clinic. Yamapi had his head rested on Kame's shoulder, one arm wrapped around Kame's arm hugging it like a bolster, hand holding onto Kame's. Kame had resisted at first, but gave up as the other held on like a koala.  
  
With his free hand, he mailed Okada explaining that he had seen Yamapi on the way and that the latter looked like he was about to faint, so he had taken the initiative to take his colleague to the clinic. Okada replied saying to take care, though not forgetting to comment that he was surprised by Kame's kindness towards Yamapi. Kame rolled his eyes, sending a reply saying that he was always a kind person and that there was nothing to be surprised about.  
  
When Yamapi's name was called, he was half asleep, and Kame had to wake him up, albeit a little reluctantly as he let go of the taller boy's hand and pushed him into the doctor's room while he waited outside. A mobile phone rang just then, and Kame realised that it was Yamapi's, left on the chair next to him.  
  
The name on the phone read 'Chie'. Kame had no idea who that was, though something was telling him that he should. Hesitating, he finally decided to pick it up when he noticed the stares of some of the other patients.  
  
"Uh, sumimasen, Yamashita-kun can't come to the phone right now. He's in the doctor's room. I'll ask him to call you back later?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, is he alright? What happened?"  
  
"He's running a fever..." Kame said, before he thought of something. "Er, are you his girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes." Chie replied. "May I know where are you right now? Maybe I could come over to pick him up instead of troubling you further."  
  
"Erm, actually, my home is just in the next block so I thought he could just rest there for the mean time. But you can come over to see him of course." Kame wasn't sure why he had said that. After all, he had only agreed to let Yamapi stay over last night, and he should be glad to let Yamapi's girlfriend take over from here. But a part of him was reluctant to do so.  
  
"Oh, alright, if you really don't think it's too much trouble."  
  
Kame gave Chie his address and ended the call just as Yamapi walked out of the room. They quickly collected Yamapi's medicine before heading back to Kame's apartment.  
  
"Your girlfriend called earlier."  
  
"Girlfriend?"

Kame frowned at Yamapi's reaction. "Don't tell me the fever you've got killed your brain cells and you don't even remember who your girlfriend is."  
  
"No. I was wondering why you would tell me that you called me when you're here."  
  
Kame glared at the other, though he felt himself flushing a little. He shoved Yamapi's phone back to the other roughly. "I'm not your girlfriend. I was referring to Chie. Your real girlfriend."  
  
Yamapi's eyebrows furrowed. "Chie? She's not my girlfriend. Oh wait, she is. No wait-"  
  
"Are you sure you didn't knock your head somewhere as well?" Kame retorted. "Better not let her hear you mumbling all this. She'll be hurt."  
  
"Chie? Nah, she doesn't get hurt so easily. She's got a very strong personality. Nothing gets her down."  
  
"Whatever." Kame said. "Anyway, she's going to come over to look after you since you're such a baby."  
  
"Not you?"  
  
"I have to work."  
  
"Chie has to work too. She's a manager at her father's company."  
  
"She's also your girlfriend. I'm not."  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"What? N- no! I'm not a girl!"  
  
"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
  
"If you're not a sick person right now, I would punch you in the face."  
  
"Why don't you give me a kiss instead?"  
  
"In your dreams."  


* * * * *

  
By the time Kame got into the office, it was already lunch time and there was no one around. He knew he should probably go grab a bite as well but wasn't in the mood, his thoughts still on the sick person who was currently in his apartment sleeping in his bed. Kame knew he was probably worrying about nothing, especially since Yamapi was currently in the care of his own girlfriend.  
  
Speaking of Yamapi's girlfriend, Kame wasn't quite sure what to think of her. She didn't appear too friendly, but it could be that she was more concerned about Yamapi's well-being instead of talking to some stranger. Kame decided that it wasn't fair of him to judge her just from their short conversation. In some ways, he pitied her for the fact that she was dating someone horrible like Yamapi.  
  
A sense of guilt and embarrassment overwhelmed him suddenly, as his thoughts suddenly flashed back towards the time at the changing room and more, making his face turn a shade of bright red. He made a mental note to himself to make sure that no one ever found out about what had happened between him and Yamapi. Really, it would do no one any good.  
  
Slapping his cheeks lightly, Kame tried to focus on his work instead of thinking about the other.  
  
"Ah, Kame, you're finally here."  
  
Kame looked up upon hearing Jin's voice as the latter and Yuichi returned from lunch.  
  
"Oh, Koki came over this morning for a meeting with us." Yuichi said as he picked up a file and handed it to Kame. "He wanted me to pass this to you."  
  
"Sankyuu."  
  
"Hey, Kame, how come you weren't here this morning?" Jin asked. "Buchou just told us that Pi took sick leave but that you'll be here later, but he didn't say why when I asked him."  
  
"You make it sound as if Okada-san should report to you about everything." Yuichi commented.  
  
Jin pouted. "I'm just curious. Can't I be curious? Oh wait, are you jealous that I'm curious about things regarding other people instead of you?"  
  
"Who the heck will get jealous over something stupid like that?"  
  
"Maa, maa, don't be so shy Yu-chan."  
  
"Yu-chan ja nai yo. You make me sound like a girl."  
  
"But you're my wife. Akanishi Jin no okusan da yo."  
  
"Okusan ja nai!" Yuichi exclaimed. "If anyone's a girl, it'll be you."  
  
"I don't mind being Yu-chan's okusan either." Jin replied. "Nakamaru Yuichi no okusan desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."  
  
Yuichi whacked Jin on the head. "As if I would want you to be my wife."  
  
"Itai!" Jin complained as he rubbed his head. "You don't have to be so rough! This is domestic violence!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Something is wrong here." Jin suddenly said. "Kame-chan, have you been abducted by aliens?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"..."  
  
"No, y'see..." Jin began, trying to explain. "Normally, you would be fighting with me over Yuichi but today you're just sitting there not paying attention."  
  
"Eh?" Kame stared at Jin, half hearing what Jin was saying, half thinking about work, and a part of his mind still thinking about a certain someone.  
  
Yuichi frowned. "Yeah, is there something wrong, Kame? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Stomach growl.  
  
Kame looked at Yuichi and Jin sheepishly. "Er, maybe it's cos I'm hungry?"  
  
"You haven't had lunch?"  
  
Kame shook his head.  
  
"Jin, go buy Kame something to eat."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Didn't you say that you wanted to be my wife?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, sou sou. Kame-chan's our son then, so as the mother I should go get him lunch desshou?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Just go get him some food."  


* * * * *

  
"Tadaima." Kame said as he entered his apartment, closing the door behind him. He noticed a pair of female sandals, telling him that Yamapi's girlfriend was still there and had been so ever since he left for work. How lucky of Yamapi to have such a caring girlfriend, though Kame wasn't quite sure if Yamapi deserved it or not.  
  
Taking off his own shoes and walking in, he saw the couple in the kitchen, sitting at his dining table eating. There was a wide spread of dishes on the table, probably enough to feed more than two people, but Kame doubted that his share was there. He glanced at the two containers that were in the plastic bag he was carrying, wondering what he should do with the extra one.  
  
"Konbanwa." Chie greeted, as Yamapi continued to stuff himself with food. "Has Kamenashi-san had his dinner? I don't actually have an extra portion of rice but if you don't mind, I think there's still enough food..."  
  
"Daijoubu. I bought my own food." Kame smiled, pointing to the plastic bag in his hand.  
  
"You bought food for me?" Yamapi asked, chopsticks holding a slice of meat to his mouth.  
  
"Ah, uh, yeah." Kame nodded, not looking at the two of them. He was hoping that Yamapi hadn't noticed. "I wasn't sure if you had your dinner yet or not, and I just thought that it'd be better for you to eat porridge since you're sick and all..."  
  
"Who says that a sick person can only eat porridge?" Chie suddenly asked, her tone less than friendly.  
  
Kame turned back. "Eh, I'm not saying that a sick person can only eat porridge. It's just that I thought it's better to take porridge instead of unhealthy food for the time being-"  
  
"So you're saying that I'm giving senpai unhealthy food and that what I'm doing is wrong?"  
  
"That's not what I meant-"  
  
"Umai!" Yamapi suddenly interrupted, hitting one of the plates with his chopsticks. "Chie, this one is good. Next time I want to eat this again."  
  
"Hm?" Chie turned her attention away from her argument with Kame to look at what Yamapi was referring to. "Oh, alright! Next time when you come over I'll make sure that this is on the menu."  
  
"Sankyuu!"  
  
"Oh yes, I just remembered something." Chie continued. "I know I've already made the offer before and you said no, but are you sure you don't want to stay at one of my family's villas for the time being? At least until you find yourself a new apartment. And you'll have the whole place to yourself so you won't need to worry about unreasonable room mates."  
  
Kame felt his vein about to pop, wondering if she was referring to himself. Or maybe Chie was referring to Yamapi's previous apartment mate? It would explain why Yamapi would end up homeless and come to seek shelter at his place. Kame suspected though that it was probably because Yamapi must have annoyed the other person and thus got kicked out.  
  
"Nah, it's okay." Yamapi rejected Chie's offer once again. "I'll just stay here. It's much more convenient for me to get to work, and Kame and I are colleagues anyway. Plus, I don't need to worry about rent either because Kame-chan's the nicest person. Right, Kame-chan?"  
  
"Huh?" Kame tried to take in what Yamapi was saying. Was the other guy intending to stay here forever? Kame only remembered agreeing to let Yamapi stay for the previous night, and probably a few more days while Yamapi was recovering from his illness. He didn't remember offering to let the devil incarnate stay forever. Kame wasn't a masochist or something.  
  
"But, I don't think there's enough space-"  
  
"It's no problem at all!" Yamapi waved dismissively. "Anyway, Chie, didn't you say that you need to get back for some video conference with some people from Spain?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Oh no, I hope I'm not late." Chie checked her watch as she quickly got up and gathered her things. Yamapi handed Chie her jacket as she put on her sandals and turned to leave. At the door, she stopped and turned back. "Remember to take your medication okay? If there's anything just gimme a call."  
  
"Yes m'am."  
  
"Okay, I gotta go. Ja, mata!"  
  
Yamapi closed the door behind her and returned to the kitchen where Kame had settled down to eat his own dinner. Going behind Kame, Yamapi circled his arms around the other, resting his head on Kame's shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kame asked as he continued eating. He tried to shrug Yamapi off, but the latter only held on tighter.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"At what?"  
  
"Sorry, Chie can be a little too sensitive at times and thus overreacts. She's actually really nice once you get to know her better."  
  
"You two make a good couple."  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"Chie's not my girlfriend."

Kame stopped eating and tried to turn to look at Yamapi but it was rather difficult to do so when the other had his head right next to his and the arms that circled around him restricted his movement as well. "She's not?"  
  
Yamapi shook his head. "Nope. She's just my kouhai. Yeah, I'll admit that I used to like her, but now I only see her as a little sister."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Kame asked as he tried to act like he didn't really care about what Yamapi was saying. Technically, he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it that his stupid self had feelings for Yamapi, even if he didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Just thought that you would like to know." Yamapi said, smiling, as he let go of Kame and returned to his seat to finish up his own food.  
  
They ate in silence after that. Yamapi then went to take a warm shower while Kame washed the dishes. By the time Kame was done with his own bath, Yamapi was already lying in his bed, appearing to be asleep. Kame decided that he would probably have to sleep on the couch tonight, getting a spare blanket for himself. But just as he was about to walk past his bed towards the sofa, he felt a pull on his clothes. He turned to see that Yamapi was awake.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?"  
  
Yamapi shook his head.  
  
"Have you taken your medicine yet?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"You look like you're feeling much better." Kame commented.  
  
"Seeing you makes me feel much better."  
  
"Don't say such things." Kame muttered as he started towards the sofa again, but was pulled back once more.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To sleep on the couch-"  
  
Before Kame could even finish his reply, Yamapi had managed to pull him onto the bed and into the older man's embrace.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"You should sleep on the bed."  
  
"Well, since you're sick, I thought it's better to let you have the bed."  
  
"We can share. It's not like we haven't slept together before."  
  
"Don't remind me." Kame retorted. "Anyway, I don't want to get sick either."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not letting you sleep on the couch."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay. I surrender. But at least let go of me so that I can go switch off the lights."  
  
"To make sure that you don't escape, I'm coming with you." Yamapi said as he got up and, holding onto Kame's hand, walked towards where the light switch was. In the dark, the two made their way back to the bed, Yamapi's hand never letting go of Kame's.  


* * * * *


	5. Chapter 5

Drowsy.

Drowsy, drowsy, drowsy.

That's what Yamapi felt as he lay on Kame's bed. That's why he hated being sick. Medicine was a horrible thing.

"Stupid germs." Yamapi muttered. It was Saturday, and he was feeling terrible.

Kame raised an eyebrow as he helped Yamapi apply a cold pad on the latter's forehead. "I don't think scolding the germs would help you recover faster."

"Well, they're stupid. So stupid, I shall defeat them. Kill them all."

"Yes, you go do that in your dreams." Kame chuckled as he tucked Yamapi under the covers. "Get some rest."

"That's all I've been doing since yesterday." Yamapi muttered. "It's boring."

"I don't think getting sick was ever supposed to be exciting." Kame rolled his eyes. Just then, there was a buzz. Kame hurried to the door, taking a peek through the peephole before opening it. "Ah, Kazunari."

"Yo." Nino greeted as he let himself in. He stopped though, as he noticed that someone else was in the house. "Kazuya, why is there someone in your bed?"

Kame looked to see that Yamapi had removed the covers and was sitting upright, looking at them curiously. Kame ignored Yamapi's questioning glance, turning back to his cousin and waving dismissively. "Just ignore him ne. He's just someone who's homeless and sick."

 _Homeless and sick?!_ Yamapi frowned. Kame's description just made him sound like a beggar. Although it was technically true that he was currently sick, and had been kicked out from his apartment. But how could Kame call him 'just someone'?

"When did you start taking in homeless people into your humble abode?"

"It's only one homeless person, and it's only temporary." Kame replied, before he changed the subject. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Ah, I was bored, and nearby, so I decided to pop by and see how my baby cousin is doing."

"If you're bored you should go and find Okada-san." Kame rolled his eyes.

"Can't always bug him. He's my senpai y'know. I must show him respect."

"Bullshit. You always bug him and make him do things for you."

"Can't help it that I'm such a lovable junior, right?" Nino flashed a smile, before continuing. "Actually, I won't be staying too long cos I have to head down to check up on that baka MatsuJun later. He still owes me a chapter. I would go to his place to nag at him right now, but it's really draining as I do it every day, so I'll just demand for the chapter later. Being an editor can be so tiring."

Kame made a face. "I thought you go to Matsumoto-san's place to play games on his PlayStation?"

"It's Aiba-chan's PlayStation, not MatsuJun's, and you can't possibly expect me to just sit and stare at him while he works right?"

"You're just coming up with excuses."

"No, I'm just making good use of my time." Nino corrected, before digging into his bag. "Anyway, I have something to pass to you."

"... Not again."

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Nino stated as he passed Kame a file. "I'm just the middle man, passing you things on behalf of your mum. It's not my idea to make you attend an omiai, even if I think it's amusing."

"I know, I know." Kame sighed.

"Oh yes, I'm also supposed to inform you that there might be a family gathering some time next week. Friday? If I remember correcly. Should be just dinner, I think."

"Hai, hai."

"I'm going off now then. Since you have company." Nino said as he turned to leave. "Tell your friend to stop staring at me though. I know I'm good looking and all, and sometimes people just can't help but stare, but it's rather rude y'know."

"..."

"Ja ne."

"Ja."

After Nino left, Kame turned to see that Yamapi was still seated on the bed, looking at him. It didn't look like Yamapi had moved an inch. Kame dumped the file on the table, then strode towards the bed, stopping to wave a hand in front of Yamapi's face.

"Ano, are you actually awake or are you sleeping with your eyes open?"

Suddenly, Kame's hand was grabbed, and without warning, he was pulled onto the bed, wrists pinned by Yamapi's strong hold, as the latter hovered above him. Kame cursed Yamapi for still having such a strong grip despite being sick, as he struggled to get free.

"Oi! What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"I'm bored."

Kame's eyes widened, as he started to panic. "D- Don't think of doing anything!"

"Doing what?" Yamapi asked, feigning innocence.

"Ju- Just don't do anything! Don't even think about it!"

Yamapi smirked, before he let go of Kame's wrist and returned to his original sitting position. "Don't worry. I won't do anything. At least not when I'm still sick anyway."

Kame felt his vein about to pop. Why did Yamapi have to add that last line? He was sure that the latter was just trying to mess with him again, as usual. He was seriously going to have to get used to this, and learn to not react, because that was what Yamapi wanted.

"By the way..." Yamapi began, as Kame got up from the bed.

"Nani?"

"Tell your cousin that I wasn't staring at him." Yamapi said, before tilting his head and leaning to the side a bit. "I was too busy staring at your cute ass."

"Hentai!" Kame shouted, before scurrying off, just as the the house phone rang. He hurried to pick up the phone. "Moshi, moshi."

"Kazuya. It's mama."

"Okaasan? What is it?"

"Mou, mama just called to see how her Kazuya was doing. You hardly come back, and you don't even call often."

"Gomen."

"Did Kazunari pass you the file?"

"... Okaasan, can you please stop asking Kazunari to pass these omiai things to me?"

"Demo, what could I do? It's not that I want to trouble Kazunari, but like I said earlier, you hardly come back so I don't see you as often as Kazunari does. He often drops by to say hello to his old auntie, your poor lonely mama. Granted he lives just down the road, but it's the thought that counts. On the other hand, I haven't seen Kazuya in ages."

"Hai, hai. I know that I should go back and visit more often, but you know how busy I am. And I'm coming home on Friday?" Kame said. "Anyway, I wasn't talking about you troubling Kazunari. I meant that, could you not arrange all these match-making sessions for me anymore. You should know that I'm not interested."

"But that's what worries me." Kame's mum replied, in a concerned tone. "Both your onii-chans are already married, and Yuya even has a girlfriend. But Kazuya, you're still single and without a girlfriend."

"But I'm only twenty-three. And Kazunari doesn't have a girlfriend either and he's three years older than I am. Why don't you ask him to attend the omiai instead?"

"Kazunari is such a carefree person, there's no need for anyone to worry about him. When Kazunari decides to settle down, he'll have no problems doing so. On the contrary, I'm worried that when Kazuya actually wants to settle down, no one would want you. I just don't want that to happen."

"Okaasan, you're talking about me as if I'm a daughter you have to marry off."

"Well, among you four boys, I've always thought that Kazuya was most like a daughter."

"Okaasan!"

"Joudan, joudan!" Kame's mum laughed. "Anyway, Kazuya, could you just be a good boy and go for this upcoming one at least? It's next Sunday. I haven't met this girl, but I'm told that she's just lovely, and I'm sure she'll be your type."

Type? Pft. Going by the current situation, it would seem like his type was someone who had a pretty face but a horrible personality. If that was the case, Kame was thinking that he might be better of being single for the rest of his life.

"If I go for this omiai, would you stop arranging any more new ones?"

"Well, if this time it's a perfect match, mama obviously wouldn't have to arrange any more match-making sessions for you." Kame's mum remarked, before adding. "Please go ne, Kazuya. For mama's sake? I'll cook all your favourite dishes for dinner on Friday."

Kame rolled his eyes, before sighing in defeat. "Alright, I'll consider it. _Consider_. I'll decide nearer to the day."

"Ah, alright then. Mama won't force you anymore."

"Ja, I'll see you on Friday evening then."

"Don't be late!"

"Hai." Kame promised, before ending the call.

When he turned around, he noticed that Yamapi was again, just sitting there and staring. This time though, Kame wasn't going to walk into the trap again. Grabbing the basket of dirty clothes from the bathroom, Kame took his keys, wallet and jacket, before putting on his shoes as he got ready to leave.

"Oi, get some rest." Kame said to Yamapi. "I'm going out to get the laundry done, then I'll buy back lunch on the way."

Not waiting for Yamapi to answer, Kame closed the door behind him.

* * * * *

  
Kame had returned home with lunch, cleaned laundry, and a bag of rented DVDs. After lunch, they spent the rest of the day cleaning the house. Even though Kame had insisted that Yamapi rested some more, the older man refused to listen and had taken up some of the cleaning duties. It was like another personality switch or something, Yamapi suddenly being really nice and helpful.  
  
"Are you really going for the omiai?" Yamapi asked out of the blue, sounding like he was bursting to ask this question for a long time now.  
  
Kame shrugged. "Maybe... do you think I should?"  
  
"No, I don't think you should."  
  
"Why not?" Kame asked. It was as if a small part of him was hoping that Yamapi would say that he shouldn't go for the omiai simply because Yamapi didn't want him to, that Yamapi wanted Kame for himself. Kame knew it was wishful thinking on his part though.  
  
"Rejection would be hard to take."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I said, rejection would be hard to take. If you go for the omiai, and it's an older woman, she might find you too young and prefer someone much older with a very high income and all that. If it's a younger woman, she probably got forced into it and isn't interested and would think that you must be so desperate to actually attend an omiai." Yamapi explained as he continued dusting the shelves. "Either way, you would get rejected because the other party doesn't think that you'll be good enough for them, so I don't think there's any point in you going."  
  
Kame blinked several times, as he took in what Yamapi had just said. Did Yamapi just insult him? "Are you saying that I'm not good enough for anybody?"  
  
"No, I said that they will think that you are not good enough for them."  
  
"Isn't that the same thing?"  
  
"Not really, but if you want to see it that way..."  
  
"I think I should attend the coming omiai then." Kame announced. "If there's any rejection involved, I'll be the one doing the rejecting. But who knows? I might end up getting myself a wonderful girlfriend."  
  
Yamapi stopped his action of dusting to turn to stare at Kame. Rather, he was glaring at the younger man, shooting daggers. Kame almost punched the air in triumph for having been successful in annoying the other. But as usual, Yamapi managed to do something that Kame completely did not expect.  
  
"What would you like for dinner?" Yamapi asked, a look of innocence across his features.  
  
"..." Kame eyed the other suspiciously. It was such a sudden change in subject, Kame almost didn't catch the question. "Nande?"  
  
"Oh, I just thought that since you've been so nice to me, letting me stay here and even taking care of me, I'll show my appreciation by cooking us dinner tonight."  
  
"Firstly, about staying here, I never agreed that you could stay on after you've recovered. Secondly, are you intending to poison me, so that you can take over my apartment after I die?"  
  
"No, I don't intend to poison you. I don't want to take over your apartment, I just wanna stay with you."  
  
 _"I just wanna stay with you."_ Those words caused Kame's heart to skip a beat, even though he knew he shouldn't read too much into it. He mentally chided himself, before focusing on the conversation at hand once again. "Tch. You mean you want to stay here because it's free, isn't it? There's not enough space for the both of us though."  
  
"I'll pay half the rent and do the house cleaning, and even cook the meals if you want, in return for staying here. And I don't need much space. I've looked around, the apartment should be able to hold both your things and the small amount of stuff I have. As for sleeping space, we could share the bed of course. Or if not, I guess I could just sleep on a futon."  
  
Kame pondered over what Yamapi had to offer in return for letting the latter stay here. It was a rather good deal. It was as if he'll be getting himself a maid who even paid half the rent. It might get a little bit crowded, but Kame didn't actually mind too much. The only thing that was really holding him back from saying 'yes' was the fact that this was Yamapi in question. The guy who was mentally unstable and also had a hobby of toying with Kame's feelings. At the same time, he couldn't exactly say that he hated the other's presence...  
  
"If Kame-chan doesn't say anything, then I'll take that as a 'yes'?" Kame's trail of thought was interrupted by Yamapi, who stared at him, wide-eyed, head tilted to one side, lips pursed in a slight pout. _Ka... kawaii!_ Kame thought as he looked at the child-like, angelic face of the other, who was still waiting for a reply from him. Before realising it, Kame had nodded his head, a sign of approval.  
  
"Sankyuu!" Yamapi grinned, then he kissed Kame on the lips. By the time Kame realised what had just happened, Yamapi had already bounced off to dust some other shelves.  
  
"He-Hey! Did- did you just trick me into agreeing to let you stay here?!"  
  
"Tricked you? No. All I did was ask."  
  
 _Yeah, and looked at me with that pretty, cute face of yours to disrupt my train of thought so that I'll end up agreeing without realising!_ Kame screamed in his head. He never knew that he could be so dumb and easily tricked. No, usually, he was more careful and would be the one who could use such tricks to get others to do things for him. Never did he think that someone could turn the tables. Kame rubbed his face in frustration.  
  
A few minutes later, after Kame had stopped mentally screaming at himself for his stupidity, he decided that it wouldn't be that bad after all. As he had pointed out to himself earlier, Yamapi would practically be his servant. He could get the other to do things for him, and threaten to kick the other out if the other refused to do what he told.  
  
Wait, should he draft out a contract for this? Just to make sure that he would get a good deal out of it. No, wait, if there was a contract, Yamapi was sure to include his own terms and Kame doubt that he would want to be bound by those. Also, in all those Korean dramas he had watched so far, Kame remembered that the contract often resulted in the girl falling in love with the guy and then feeling extremely miserable because the guy didn't return her feelings at first. Which if Kame thought about carefully, wasn't he already kinda in love with Yamapi? No wait! What was he thinking? He was not in love with Yamapi! It was just a silly crush. Yes, that's right, just a silly crush. And anyway, didn't those Korean dramas have happy endings where the guy realised his feelings for the girl and then it was happily ever after? But not that he should care! Those were just dramas, scripted, and he was not a girl, and-  
  
"Kame-chan, are you thinking about me?" A low voice asked, the hot air next to his ear causing his face to turn red as Kame jumped in surprise.  
  
"Don't- Don't do that!" Kame exclaimed. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
Yamapi chuckled. "Well, I saw you sitting there, deep in thought, and your face kept changing expressions. It was rather amusing and cute."  
  
Kame's face turned redder if possible. "I- I thought you're cooking dinner?!" He said, trying to change the subject as he made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask what you wanted. You don't have a lot of food in the refrigerator, and I'm not feeling well enough to go grocery shopping. So you have to make do with pasta, omurice.. or me."  
  
Splat!  
  
"Did you really have to spit water on me?" Yamapi raised an eyebrow, as Kame quickly grabbed a napkin and rushed to dap Yamapi's wet face.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Kame apologised. "But it's your fault for saying that."  
  
"Why do you need to get so flustered about it?" Yamapi asked as he leaned in closer to Kame, leaving only inches of space between the two of them.  
  
"I'm not flustered!" Kame protested as he tried to step back, but found himself caught in between Yamapi and the kitchen cabinets. As Yamapi inched closer, Kame raised his hands up to stop Yamapi from encroaching on his space any further. "You said that you won't do anything when you're still sick."  
  
Yamapi raised an eyebrow, before laughing. "I'm only going to cook. Athough I have to say that I suddenly feel like I'm almost a hundred-percent recovered."  
  
"E- Even if you've fully recovered, don't you even think of trying anything funny."  
  
"Hai, hai." Yamapi nodded. "You haven't answered my question though. What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"I- I want pasta!" Kame replied, before he fled to the safety of the living room.  


* * * * *


	6. Chapter 6

"Five minutes."

"Nani?"

"You can go into the office five minutes after me." Kame said as he and Yamapi stood in the lift lobby just as the lift reached the ground floor.

"What for?" Yamapi asked as they stepped in. "It's not like we're late again. You don't need someone to appear later than you."

"It's not about that. I don't want people wondering why we came in together."

"What's the big deal? It's entirely possible to have people come in at the same time."

"It's too suspicious."

"It's called a coincidence."

"I rather avoid rumours." Kame stated firmly as the lift doors started closing. Suddenly, there was a shout to hold the lift, as someone rushed in.

"Sankyuu!"

"Ohayou, Jin." Yamapi greeted.

"Eh!" Jin finally noticed that his two colleagues were in the lift with him. "Pi. Kame too. We're all here today at the same time. What a coincidence!"

Yamapi smirked at Kame then, as if to say, 'See, I told you people will just see it as a coincidence', but Kame just ignored him, as Jin continued to rattle on.

"Oh yeah, Yamapi, daijoubu? I tried to call you on Friday afternoon to check on you but you rejected my call!"

"Eh? Hontou?" Yamapi replied, surprised, as he took out his mobile phone and checked through his call history. Jin was right, there was a call from him that had been rejected. "Hm, I think it's because I was sleeping at that time. So Chie might have cancelled the call?"

"Ah, I see, I see." Jin nodded, before slapping Yamapi on the back. "Lucky you. You have a girlfriend to take care of you when you're sick."

"Nah..."

At this point, Kame felt a bit irritated. Didn't Yamapi just tell him the other day that Chie wasn't his girlfriend? Yamapi's reply to Jin didn't exactly sound like he was outright rejecting the idea that Chie was his girlfriend either. He felt like a child who had been tricked by an adult trying to stop him from sulking.

"Ne, ne, have you asked Chie about introducing one of her girlfriends to me?" Jin nudged Yamapi as the three walked into the office.

"Don't you have Nakamaru-kun?"

"Yuichi isn't Jin's. Yuichi is mine." Kame remarked as he walked past them towards his desk.

"Ah, there you go again, trying to fight with me over Yuichi." Jin stuck his tongue out at Kame, before heading towards his own desk.

Yamapi in the meantime, had rolled his chair right up next to Kame's. "See, all three of us entered at the same time. No one is making a fuss."

"It's can't be so coincidental every day." Kame retorted. "It's the same problem when we end the day. If people notice that we always come in at the same time and leave at the same time, they're going to get suspicious."

"So, let them get suspicious." Yamapi waved dismissively. "It's not like they're wrong with their suspicions."

"What do you mean by that?" Kame raised an eyebrow.

"We are living together, so if they suspect that we're doing so they're not exactly wrong and it can't be considered 'rumours' deshou?"

"Shh, are you trying to tell the whole world? Keep your voice down."

"I wasn't even speaking loudly, and anyway Jin is too deaf to hear anything." Yamapi said, before pausing for a few seconds. "See, I just insulted him and he didn't even hear me."

"Who did you just insult?" A new voice suddenly popped up behind them. Kame nearly jumped in his seat, before turning around to see Yuichi looking all curious.

"Geez, Nakamaru, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Yamapi remarked. "I just recovered from an illness y'know."

"Ah, sumimasen! You look really genki now, by the way."

"Yuichi, ignore that Pi." Jin said from his desk. "He exaggerates. That guy won't die so easily. He's like one of those annoying cockroaches that have lived forever."

"Are you talking about yourself?" Yamapi shot back.

"Kame, do you have any insecticide? I see a huge cockroach next to your desk."

"Which one are you referring to?" Kame asked in mock ignorance, pointing at Yamapi and Yuichi.

"Oi!" Yuichi whacked Kame on the head.

"Of course I meant Pi-kroach."

Just as Yamapi was about to swat at Jin for his snide, Okada stepped into the room. "Genki as always, eh."

"Buchou!"

"Ah, you can carry on. Just that, Nakamaru, Kame, could both of you come into my office for a while?"

"Hai." Yuichi and Kame followed Okada into his office, just as a hard hand landed on Jin's head.

"Oi! What the-"

"Well, he did say carry on." Yamapi deadpanned, before returning to his seat.

* * * * *

  
"Ah-choo!"  
  
"Kame-chan daijoubu? Kaze o hikimashita ka?"  
  
"Chotto..."  
  
"You should see a doctor."  
  
"It's not that bad. Anyway I can't afford to take sick leave right now with this project."  
  
"I can just get someone else to help out while you're away."  
  
"Like I said, it's not that serious. Just a bit of the cold that's all. I'll be fine tomorrow."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Hai, hai. You're such a nag."  
  
"Oi, I'm just concerned."  
  
Yamapi watched Kame and Yuichi from the corner of his eye as he tapped furiously away at the keys on his keyboard. For most of the week, Kame and Yuichi were together, busy on a last minute project. As if those two didn't already stick to each other like glue during breaks on normal days, now he had to witness them do so the whole day at work. He silently cursed his buchou for assigning the project to those two.  
  
At least he didn't have to get his eyes sore after work. That's when he had Kame all to himself. Though so far, it was just him cooking and cleaning while Kame would be busy doing some work on his laptop. Yamapi scowled as he recalled the events of the past few days. If he tried to talk to Kame, the latter would just brush him off and say that he's too busy to entertain him at the moment. Kame would work into the late hours, and when Yamapi awoke he often found Kame sleeping at the desk.  
  
Yamapi wished that Kame would take better care of himself and not be such a workaholic. It's no surprise that Kame had fallen ill now.  
  
"Ah-choo!"  
  
"Do you want me to get you a hot drink or something?" Yuichi asked, about to get up from his seat to head to the pantry when Kame stopped him.  
  
"It's okay. I'll get it by myself."  
  
As Kame headed over to the pantry, Jin bounced over to Yuichi's desk. "Yuichi~"  
  
"Nani? I'm busy. Don't disturb me."  
  
"Tsumetai." Jin grumbled. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you're free tonight? It's Friday, there's no work tomorrow. Let's go karaoke!"  
  
"I'm not sure whether I have the time. Why don't you just ask Yamapi to go with you?"  
  
"That guy is a lousy singer. I'll go deaf if I have to hear him sing." Jin said.  
  
Yamapi coughed out loud. "I wouldn't want to go karaoke with you either. You're always hogging the microphone."  
  
"Well, you two could always do other things besides karaoke, like go shopping or something." Yuichi suggested as he continued typing. "Anyway, I really need to get this done, so could you just go over to Yamapi's desk to decide what you two wanna do."  
  
"Yuichi doesn't love me anymore!" Jin whined. "I don't wanna hang out with that guy. He's really boring, and his face is always expressionless. I have no idea why so many girls like him."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder too." Kame remarked as he returned from the pantry. "As for Yuichi, sorry Jin, Yuichi only has eyes for me. Can't you see how madly in love we are with each other?"  
  
Yamapi slammed his hands hard on his table, causing everyone in the office to jump in surprise. "Excuse me, there are people trying to work here."  
  
"Geez, Pi, don't need to get so cranky." Jin muttered, before returning to his own seat, as Kame and Yuichi went back to working on their project.  
  
The phone on Yamapi's desk rang then. It was a call from the Sales department, asking if he could have their meeting now instead of next week. Glancing once more at Kame and Yuichi, Yamapi decided that it was a good idea to get out of the room now, before he blew his top and did something out of place, like kissing Kame in front of everyone just to warn them to keep their hands off. It was tempting, but then if he did that, Kame would definitely punch him and kick him out of the apartment, which was something he didn't want.  


* * * * *

  
After returning from the meeting he had with the Sales department on another floor, Yamapi approached Kame's cubicle, to ask if the other was ready to go back yet. Kame however was not at his desk, and the way his files had been packed, suggested that he wasn't around at all.  
  
"Hey Jin, do you know where Kame went?"  
  
"Oh Kame and Yuichi went for an emergency meeting with the client. Something cropped up."  
  
"Did they say what time they'll be back?"  
  
"Eh? Oh Yuichi messaged me to say that they just finished, so he's just going to leave from there instead of coming back to the office since it's already -." Jin informed Yamapi as he glanced at the clock, "Ooh, it's already this late? I have to get going too!"  
  
"What about Kame?"  
  
"Eh? I assume Kame's leaving for home too from there as well? It's Friday night, I don't think anyone wants to come back to the office after-hours. Ah, no time to chat Pi. Gotta go." Jin grabbed the last of his things and ran off.  
  
Yamapi picked up his mobile and checked for messages. His mobile indicated that he had new mail.  
  
[Going out for dinner, and leaving straight from client meeting... Kamenashi.]  
  
Bah. What kind of lousy mail, with no indication, where, or who he was going out for dinner with, and what time he'll be home.  
  
He dialed Kame's number, but there was only the automated message that the line was busy or not in use.  
  
Bah.  
  
Text.  
  
[Where are you? Why don't you pick up your phone? What time will you be back? I have no key to the apartment remember?]  
  
Send.  
  
He frowned slightly at his phone, as if willing it to ring. But there seemed to be no sign of an immediate one coming. He dialed again. Same dial tone message. Ah, forget it. Picking up his things, he headed out of the office, punching the keys of his mobile.  
  
Twenty-minutes later, Yamapi was outside the apartment. Of course, there was no signs that Kame had returned, and no way in sight for Yamapi to get in either. His mind flashed back briefly to the memory of the last time he had tried to get into the apartment, by searching a half-conscious Kame for the keys.  
  
Shaking his head, Yamapi, turned on his heel.  
  
[I'm going to the gym since I can't get into the apartment now anyway. Can't you answer your phone or messages?]  
  
Punch... hold... punch...  
  
Yamapi was in the gym, having a friendly sparring session with a sandbag. If it could be called friendly. It was just as well it was a sandbag as it was getting quite a heavy beating. Every now and then he checked his mobile, but still there was no reply or call.  
  
Stupid. Punch. What kind of stupid person doesn't remember to pass the key when he's not going to be home to open the door damnit. Punch. What kind of silly person has a mobile phone but doesn't reply or call back. Punch. And what's with all the flirting with that Nakamaru. Punch.  
  
Message tone.  
  
Yamapi stopped punching, and moved towards his phone when -  
  
Ouch.  
  
"Oi, you okay?"  


* * * * *

  
"Wow, you've finally decided to come home?"  
  
Kame jumped slightly, his body stiffened before relaxing when he realised it was Yamapi who had spoken.  
  
"What are you doing, sitting in that dark corner?" Kame said as Yamapi started to walk out of the shadows, towards the light pooling from the front door. "Are you trying to scare me? And why in the world are you wearing sunglasses at night?"  
  
"Because." Yamapi took off the sunglasses.  
  
"Wha- what happened to your face?" Kame moved towards the other, touching the purple bruise.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Sorry. How did this happen? You got into a fight? Come on, let's go in." Kame led Yamapi into the apartment.  
  
"No, I was at the gym and had a freak accident. Wasn't paying attention and collided with a sandbag that someone had just kicked."  
  
Kame blinked. "You got injured by a sandbag." His shoulders then begin to shake visibly, and soon he was laughing. "You got punched by a sandbag!"  
  
"It's not funny. And it's not just any sandbag. It was a fast moving, wildly swinging sandbag that Ueda had kicked really hard at!"  
  
"You're such a klutz."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Well, you walked into a sandbag."  
  
"That's cos I got distracted."  
  
"Why? Looking at some pretty girls?"  
  
"No, cos I had to pick up my mobile phone. Which turned out to be some stupid message from Jin instead of someone else, who should be replying my calls and messages."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You! I have no key remember? That's why I'm sitting out here stranded. That's why I went to the gym to pass the time in the first place, and had my mishap. Luckily Ueda had sunglasses to loan me, or I'd had to come home with everyone staring at my face."  
  
"Oh. Right. The keys."  
  
"You forgot."  
  
"I'm used to living by myself. And I didn't see your messages because I switched off my phone. Battery's low." Kame explained as he took out the first aid kit, and started applying some ointment onto Yamapi's bruised eye.  
  
Yamapi flinched at the contact once more, but told himself to bear the pain. It was not every day that he could get Kame to willingly come so close to him after all. He watched as Kame continued applying the ointment, the latter's lips opened slightly, with a serious expression, deep in concentration. All he had to do was lean forward and he could kiss Kame. But then he would be risking another black eye to go with his current one.  
  
Trying to keep his mind off any dirty thoughts for the time being, Yamapi attempted to continue the conversation. "Anyway, where were you? Were you having dinner with someone?"  
  
"Yeah, with my family. Went back home for dinner."  
  
"Sou... I had dinner with Ueda. His treat because of this." Yamapi said, pointing at his eye.  
  
"You're getting free dinner again?" Kame rolled his eyes as he put the finishing touches. "Does that mean I get to punch you too in return for providing free dinner and lodging?"  
  
"No, but you're entitled to a kiss from me."  
  
Kame flushed. "Who the hell wants a kiss from you?!" He exclaimed, before quickly getting up to put the first aid kit back into one of the drawers. He opened another drawer, staring at the spare key that lay in one of the boxes, contemplating whether or not he should give it to Yamapi. Hesitating, he closed the drawer shut, deciding against it after all.  


* * * * *


	7. Chapter 7

Yamapi had gone out to buy some things and was on his way back, when he spotted Kame coming out of the building, all dressed up. It then occurred to him that Kame really was going for the omiai after all. He had forgotten about it, too caught up with mentally cursing Yuichi everytime he saw Kame get too close to their older colleague.

Seeing that he was free for the rest of the day anyway, Yamapi decided to follow the other, making sure to keep a distance so that he wouldn't be caught. Though if he was caught in the end, so what? He could then take the chance to grab Kame and drag him home before the latter could attend the omiai. It sounded like a good plan, but then, Yamapi was curious as to how Kame would be like at an omiai, so he went with his initial plan of just stalking for now.

Fifteen minutes into the omiai, all Yamapi saw while standing outside the cafe was a picture of a happy couple enjoying their date. Kame was happily talking to the girl, a wide smile on his face. What's more, the girl was pretty. This obviously wasn't a good sign, so Yamapi decided to take things into his own hands. Walking into the cafe, breezing past a few tables, Yamapi stood in front of the couple.

"Kazuya, how could you do this to me?" He asked, not in a loud voice, but one that was wavering so that it sounded like he was deeply upset by the scene before him. "How could you date someone else behind my back? And with a girl too. How could you do this? If you didn't want me anymore you could just say so. Did you have to hurt me like that? By openly going out with this person and letting me witness it."

Kame was obviously shocked, shocked by both Yamapi's appearance and what Yamapi had just said. But before he could say anything, Shizuru, the girl who Kame had come to decide was really nice and that his mum had good taste after all, got up from her seat.

"Uh, I think you two need to talk, so I shall take my leave now."

Before Kame could even stop her, Shizuru had already left the cafe. "Matte!" Kame got out of his seat, about to chase after her, when a hand pulled him back.

"Don't go after her."

"What the heck are you doing here and what was that for?" Kame asked, seething in anger. It was amazing how Yamapi could always get him so pissed off that easily.

Yamapi merely shrugged. "Well, I'm just helping to make sure that you don't get rejected by the girl."

"Which eye of yours saw that I was going to be rejected by her?" Kame retorted. "Do you think you're the lead actor in some Korean drama or something? This scene seems familiar too! Do you know that I was actually enjoying myself despite my reservations about attending this omiai, and I was seriously considering asking Shizuru to go out with me, until you-!"

Kame was cut off before he could even finish his sentence, as Yamapi's lips covered his. Taken aback, he didn't react at first, until he sensed that everyone's eyes were on the two of them. Shocked, angry and embarrassed, Kame pushed Yamapi away, before turning around and running off.

* * * * *

  
Some Korean drama was playing on the television screen, but Kame wasn't really paying attention, simply staring at the images. He was in Yuichi's house, not willing to go home for who knew what else would happen. His mind kept replaying all the things that had happened between him and Yamapi. From the first accidental meeting on the train to the kisses Yamapi had stolen from him... he wasn't sure what was going on anymore.  
  
What sort of relationship did he actually have with the other? Were they just colleagues? Roommates? Or more than that? Was Yamapi just playing with his mind and with his heart, or did all those kisses mean something?  
  
Kame's mobile buzzed for the billionth time. Yamapi had been sending him mails, asking him where he was, whether he was coming back soon, what he wanted for dinner, what time he would be home for dinner. Kame had ignored all the mails, refusing to reply. Even when Yamapi called, he had simply left it to ring or cancelled the calls.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to pick up your phone?" Yuichi asks as the phone rang once more. "What if it's something urgent?"  
  
"Just ignore it. Let's just watch TV okay." Kame said, cancelling Yamapi's call once more.  
  
A few minutes later, his phone rang again, but this time, Yuichi managed to snatch the phone before Kame could cancel the call. "Hey, it's Yamapi calling." Yuichi said, when he noticed the the caller display name as he answered the call. "Hello!"  
  
"Dare?" The voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Nakamaru desu."  
  
"How come you have Kame's phone?"  
  
"Oh, Kame-chan's at my house. Are you calling about work?"  
  
"Could you just pass the phone to Kame?"  
  
"Okay." Yuichi nodded, handing the phone back to Kame who snatched it back and walked off to one side.  
  
Not waiting for Yamapi to speak, Kame muttered his reply. "I don't want dinner. I'm going back late. Busy now. Stop disturbing me." With that, he ended the call and turned off his phone, before flopping back down onto the sofa.  
  
Noticing Kame's actions, Yuichi wondered what was wrong, but decided not to probe for now. Switching off the television, Yuichi stood up, stretching. "Ah~ Let's go out for dinner. C'mon."  
  
Kame nodded, without saying a word. Maybe some food would keep his mind off Yamapi. Food always seemed to help Yuichi and Jin after all, so maybe it would work for him, though Kame thought it was unlikely.  


* * * * *

  
In the end, Kame had no choice but to return home. After dinner, Jin had crashed over into Yuichi's house with a karaoke set and the two had started their karaoke session. Not in the mood for that, Kame decided that it was kinda stupid of him to be afraid of going home just because someone was there. Sooner or later he had to face Yamapi, and it was his apartment after all. At most he could kick the other out.  
  
The apartment lights were dimmed, the flickering light from the TV still showing some late night variety programme casting a blue hue on the huddled figure lying on the sofa. Kame shook his head. The idiot had fallen sick so easily just a while back, and now he was sleeping without a blanket. Turning off the TV set, Kame proceeded to pick up the discarded blanket by the sofa. His hands were in midair, placing the blanket over Yamapi, when suddenly, strong arms grabbed his, and the next moment, Kame found himself, once again, in a compromising position underneath Yamapi's weight.  
  
"Oi! Get off me!"  
  
"Why are you back so late?! What were doing at Nakamaru's house?!" Instead of budging, Kame was faced with a barrage of questions from the other.  
  
"Wha- It's none of your business what I was doing at Yuichi's-" Kame yelled back, struggling, only to be met by the harsh voice and intensity of Yamapi's glare.  
  
"Of course it's my business! Anything to do with you is my business."  
  
"Are you crazy? Are you listening to what you're saying? Who do you think you are? My boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes. What else would I be?"  
  
Kame stopped struggling, dumbfounded. Before he could react, he found himself being lifted in the air, and being carried towards the bed. Panicking, Kame found his voice.  
  
"Wha- what are you doing? Let me-"  
  
Lips crushed against Kame's smothering his words and protest.  


* * * * *

  
"I hate you."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do. I hate you."  
  
"That's not what you were saying last night."  
  
"Well from now on, I hate you, you horny bastard." Kame whined fron underneath the blanket. "I'm aching all over now and it's all your fault."  
  
"Well, the more we do it, the less painful it gets." Yamapi replied nonchalantly. "And anyway, you never told me to stop."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"No you didn't. All I heard was..." Yamapi started mimicking all the sounds that Kame made.  
  
"Urusai!" Kame shouted as his face turned red. He quickly hid himself under the blanket. "Ero kappa!"  
  
Yamapi chuckled, before crawling onto the bed and tugging at the blanket. "Okay, okay, I might have overdone it last night. But it's your fault as much as mine. If you didn't look so edible I would have been more restrained."  
  
"Urusai hentai!"  
  
"Hai, hai. But you should take a shower, or a bath ne. And for the rest of the day we can just watch the DVDs you rented last week. I'll cook all the meals as usual. It'll be like an in-house date."  
  
Kame slowly pulled down the blanket. "You have to clean the whole apartment too."  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
"And help me get up. It hurts just to move." Kame pouted, before adding. "But no touching in the wrong places!"  
  
"Hai." Yamapi saluted, before picking up the younger boy easily and carrying him to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, I asked you to help me get up, not carry me!" Kame protested but was ignored as Yamapi let him down slowly.  
  
"I'll go make you breakfast." Patting Kame on the head, Yamapi stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  


* * * * *

  
"Moshi baby."  
  
"Kame-chan, it's me. Hm, you sound funny."  
  
Yamapi sat up, realising that he had picked up the Kame's house phone and wasn't sure what to say since he was technically not supposed to be in Kame's house. The voice over the phone sounded familiar too. Yamapi coughed, hoping to give the impression that Kame was having a sore throat and thus sounded different.  
  
"Er, dare?"  
  
"Nakamaru desu." Yuichi replied. "Ooh, this conversation sounds familiar. Sounds like the one I had with Yamapi when I picked up your phone yesterday. Speaking of your phone, I couldn't get through to your keitai that's why I called your house number."  
  
 _Why does Nakamaru have Kame's house number? Even I don't have it and I live here!_ Yamapi thought, as Yuichi continued. "Is everything alright? You look like you had something troubling you yesterday. Was going to ask you about it but Jin came over and you left."  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine."  
  
"Sou? Then, do you want me to come over to your place to hang out? We could finish watching the series from yesterday."  
  
"Nah, I'm not feeling well, so I wouldn't want to pass my sickness to you." Yamapi lied.  
  
"Eh, daijoubu ka? You still have the cold? No wonder your voice sound so weird. In fact you sounded a bit like Yamapi aha!"  
  
"Yamapi's voice doesn't sound weird."  
  
"You always said that he spoke like he had a constant block nose."  
  
"No I don't!" Yamapi protested, before realising his slip. "As in, I don't remember saying that."  
  
"Maa, that's not important. Have you seen the doctor? Do you want me to accompany you to the clinic?"  
  
"It's okay, I can go by myself."  
  
"Really? You won't feel lonely without my company?"  
  
"Nah." He repeated, wondering why Yuichi was being so persistent.  
  
"Ah sou. Usually you'll be begging me to keep you company when you're sick." Yuichi remarked, which made Yamapi raise an eyebrow at what was said. Yuichi continued saying many other things about Kame and himself, which only annoyed Yamapi even further. _And Kame said there was nothing between them?_ He thought, feeling a little jealous.  
  
Suddenly, Yamapi felt that there was no reason not to let Yuichi know that he was in Kame's house, and headed towards the bathroom, deciding to pass the phone over to Kame.  
  
"Hey, how can you just walk into the toilet like that? I'm still bathing!" Kame peered from behind the shower curtain and shouted at Yamapi when the latter stepped into the bathroom. "Don't think that just because we slept together you can just do whatever you want."  
  
Yamapi leaned against the door frame and waved the phone at Kame, smiling. When Kame realised, he panicked, and mouthed the question 'Who?' as Yamapi passed the phone to him. He heard laughter across the other line as he put the phone to his ears, and immediately recognised that it was Yuichi.  
  
"Ah, and I was wondering why you sounded so much like Yamapi at first. But you sound much more genki now. All the exercise last night must have helped brighten your mood huh. And here I was feeling _so guilty_ for not being able to cheer you up yesterday and getting carried away with karaoke instead." Yuichi said in a melodramatic tone. "Seriously though, you should have said something about Yamapi and you. I was worried that you two hated each other and wanted to kill each other but in the end I was so wrong."  
  
"Wait, Yuichi, it's not what you think."  
  
"Maa, maa, you don't have to be so shy. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone then. Ja, mata!" Yuichi chuckled before he hung up, not letting Kame say anything else.  
  
Kame handed the phone back to Yamapi, who placed it at the side of the sink and started adjusting the mirror above it.  
  
"Why? Did Nakamaru make a fuss and get mad at you?" Yamapi asked, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.  
  
"What fuss? Geez there's nothing between Yuichi and I. But now that he knows, and with that big mouth of his I wouldn't be surprised if the whole company knew about us by Monday." Kame whined.  
  
"Sou?" Yamapi stuck out his tongue, realising that he got jealous over nothing. Really, why did he get so upset that easily anyway? "Ah, but I'm sure Nakamaru knows when to keep things a secret right?" Yamapi stated, though he wasn't actually bothered by the idea of everyone finding out about their relationship.  
  
"It's all your fault. Touching my things, using them, picking up my phone. And are you adjusting the mirror so that you can see me naked? Hentai!"  
  
"Ah, I really stink. Wanna bathe too." Yamapi suddenly announced as he stepped into the shower, still fully dressed.  
  
"Oi! What are you doing?" Kame asked in protest, as Yamapi stood under the shower, ignoring, and letting the water soak his clothes wet. The wetter Yamapi got, the harder Kame found it to avert his eyes from the older boy, but he forced himself to look elsewhere, refusing to give in to Yamapi's toying. "Can't you wait until I'm done? And wait outside too you ero kappa!"  
  
"Kame is so rude ne. So unkind and not gentle at all."  
  
"Well I'm not a girl so don't expect me to be kind and gentle." Kame retorted, before adding softly. "It's not as if you're very gentle yourself, you're so rough when we do it."  
  
Yamapi leaned in closer towards Kame, the water that was pouring down on him dripping onto the latter, and whispered teasingly into Kame's ear. "Ah, then I should work on that right now. Practice makes perfect after all."  
  
Kame gulped. Talking to Yamapi when the latter's clothes were getting soaked until it was translucent was already distracting enough. "Not _now_. My whole body's aching as it is." He said, knowing it was a lame excuse and he was obviously giving himself away.  
  
"I told you, it gets better the more we do it." Yamapi replied, knowing that Kame was already hard and he had successfully cornered his prey. As Kame opened his mouth to try to protest once more, Yamapi kissed the younger boy to silence him, and Kame whimpered. "Shh, I promise I'll be gentler this time."  


* * * * *


	8. Chapter 8

"Kazu-chan." Yamapi, who was seated next to Kame, whispered into the latter's ear. Kame ignored him. They were all in a meeting at the moment, but unlike Kame, Yamapi had little mood to pay full attention to what their buchou was saying. He continued to nudge Kame. "Kazu-chan~"

"Nani?" Kame whispered back, but eyes still focused on the presentation slides that Okada was going through.

"Let's skip lunch and stay in the office later."

Kame glanced at Yamapi quickly, raising an eyebrow, before turning back. "What for? I thought you love to eat."

"I do. But I don't have to eat food. There are other things to eat. I'm in the mood for some Kamenashi Kazu- ITAI!" Yamapi exclaimed out loud as everyone turned to stare at him. Kame had given Yamapi a hard, violent kick under the table, and was at the moment smiling innocently like he had nothing to do with it.

Okada merely coughed, then continued, as if it was a common occurrence. It wasn't that he was used to being interrupted like that during meetings, it was more due to the fact that he was used to such random occurrences when it came to Kame and Yamapi. Across the table from them, Yuichi was covering his mouth, trying hard not to laugh out loud at Yamapi's pained look, especially since he didn't want to have to suffer that same fate.

After the meeting ended, Jin stood up, stretching his arms, before loudly announcing that it was lunch time. "Ikou! Ikou!" He said as he headed out of the meeting room quickly, everyone else shuffling out behind him.

"Ne Yuichi, can you please help get me a packed lunch?" Kame asked Yuichi, just as the other was about to follow the crowd out. "I need to do some stuff so I'm staying in."

Yamapi was a little surprised, but quickly waved at Yuichi to get his attention. "Get one for me too!"

Yuichi looked at the two, guessing what they were intending to do, and rolled his eyes. Ever since he found out about the two of them, he noticed that the two were actually rather obvious about their relationship despite wanting to keep it a secret. Even though nobody said anything about it, Yuichi suspected that most of the people in the office had an inkling about what was going on. Well, maybe everyone except Jin.

"Alright alright. Anything will do? Or you guys have any preference?"

"Hai, anything will do!" Yamapi answered enthusiastically as Kame nodded in agreement.

"Sankyuu!" Kame smiled.

"Don't get caught." Yuichi remarked, as he left the two alone.

Yamapi made a move to hug Kame but was stopped in his tracks as Kame lifted both hands to halt his progress. "Don't even think about it."

"But you wanted to stay behind so doesn't it mean that you want to-"

"I didn't say that." A smirk appeared on Kame's face.

"Are you trying to tease me?"

"Am I?" Kame asked as he took a step closer towards Yamapi, the smirk still ever present. All Yamapi needed to do was take one more step forward to close the gap and he could wipe --- or rather, kiss --- that smirk off his face. But just as he was about to do so, Kame once again stopped him. "Some of the others are still outside. They might see."

"Oh c'mon, if we have to wait for all of them to leave we might never get down to it." Yamapi grumbled. "Especially the girls, who sometimes take forever just to leave for lunch. And don't forget that the cleaning lady sometimes come in early, during lunch break instead of later."

"Ah well, too bad for you then huh?"

"Don't try to deny that you want to make out with me in this room, right here right now." Yamapi said, full of confidence. "Seriously, it's amazing how you've gone from toying with me without even knowing, to toying with me on purpose now."

"When have I ever done that?" Kame frowned. "If anyone of us was toying with the other, it'll be you."

Yamapi pulled Kame towards him, ignoring the fact that the other was trying to pull away. "You know, I only make fun of you cos you always have such interesting reactions." Yamapi chuckled. But as Kame continued to struggle, protesting that people might see them, Yamapi tightened his hold. "Suki da yo."

Kame froze for a second, before relaxing in Yamapi's arms. "Ore mo."

Yamapi smiled. The moment, however, was interrupted by the vibration of Yamapi's mobile phone. Yamapi reluctantly let go of the other boy as he answered the call, while Kame watched as Yamapi's face turned serious during the phone conversation, only managing to catch bits about 'dinner' and 'tonight'. After Yamapi ended the call, he turned to Kame, looking apologetic.

"Gomen! I don't think I can take you out for dinner tonight. I have an important meeting later."

"You were going to take me out for dinner?" Kame blinked in confusion.

"Yep." Yamapi nodded. "Since we never really had a proper date yet. But I promise that I'll take you out tomorrow night, alright?"

"Ii yo." Kame smiled, but he couldn't help but have this nagging feeling inside that something was up.

* * * * *

  
Kame knew that he shouldn't have followed Yamapi, but he couldn't help it. Waiting for a short while after seeing Yamapi enter a rather high-class restaurant, Kame walked in, making sure that he got a table that was near enough for him to see and hear what was going on, but would not allow him to be caught by the other.  
  
Yamapi was seated across the table from an old man, who looked like the president of a huge company. Kame wondered what this was about, at first even thinking that maybe Yamapi intended to jump ship to another company, until he heard the name 'Chie'.  
  
Kame felt his heart stop beating for a second. He had completely forgotten about the girl ever since he and Yamapi had gotten together. He felt ashamed of himself, knowing that Yamapi was already attached but happily ignoring that fact for so long, simply for his own selfish reasons. Sure, Yamapi had told him once that Chie wasn't his girlfriend, and hadn't mentioned the girl for a while now. Furthermore, he didn't recall both parties meeting during this time they were together. Surely a couple in love would spend more time together right? Unless of course Yamapi somehow managed to meet up with Chie without letting Kame know.  
  
"Yamashita-kun, you don't have to pretend that you're Chie's boyfriend."  
  
"I'm not pretending. It's just as she said, I'm with her, and I love her."  
  
Pain. Kame felt like someone had just stabbed him in the back just then, when he heard the words coming out of Yamapi's mouth. Yamapi was probably lying to him all this time. Saying things like 'suki' wasn't something Yamapi reserved only for him. He was a fool to believe Yamapi's words. He was a fool to believe that Yamapi didn't see him as just another plaything. He was a fool to fall in love.  
  
Standing up from his seat, Kame paid for his drink and half-finished dessert, leaving the restaurant as fast as possible.  


* * * * *

  
"Yamashita-kun, you don't have to pretend that you're Chie's boyfriend."  
  
"I'm not pretending. It's just as she said, I'm with her, and I love her." Yamapi replied. He wondered if he would get killed by Chie's father, either for being Chie's boyfriend or for lying to him.  
  
"But only as a sister, isn't it?"  
  
Yamapi tried to keep a blank expression. How was it that Chie's father could figure it out? He wondered whether he should continue pretending on behalf of Chie or not, and risk the wrath of Chie's father if he did so.  
  
"I guess she hasn't told you. Taguchi-san has asked for the engagement between Chie and his son to be cancelled. Surprisingly, he has agreed to continue the deal with my company despite that. You are one lucky boy, because if your involvement were to affect my business, I'm not sure if you'll even be here sitting across the table from me."  
  
Yamapi sweatdropped. He wasn't sure if Chie's father was just joking about the last part, or if he was serious about it. Somehow, Yamapi thought it was more likely to be the latter.  
  
"Yamashita-kun, you're a good person. I know you're always taking care of Chie. And from what I hear, you're rather capable when it comes to your job too."  
  
"Er, arigatou."  
  
"You know, I wouldn't mind letting you marry Chie if she really wants to be with you. But you'll have to come over to work for my company, since I would want you to take over the business in that case."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Why? Do you have a problem with working in my company?"  
  
"Eh? No. But I thought Chie would be the one taking over your business."  
  
"You can't expect me to let a woman take over the business right?"  
  
"Sorry, no offence but, I do think that Chie is perfectly capable of taking over from you. Doesn't she already handle most of the major deals, and isn't she also in charge of two of your branches at the moment."  
  
"I didn't say Chie wasn't capable. She's as capable as a woman can be."  
  
"Then what-"  
  
"That's not good enough. And even if she really is good enough to take over, imagine what other companies might think. Some might feel that they wouldn't want to have ties with a company run by a woman. Others would feel that I've gone weak. I cannot let that happen."  
  
Yamapi got what the older man was trying to say, but still didn't feel that Chie should be married off just so that the son-in-law could take over instead. Having known Chie for so long now, he was extremely confident that she would have no problems running the company all by herself. However, Yamapi decided not to argue with Chie's father, seeing that the older man was highly unlikely to be convinced.  
  
Keeping silent throughout most of the rest of dinner, and only merely nodding his head in agreement or acknowledgement to whatever the older man said, Yamapi couldn't help but miss being in the comforts of home having dinner with Kame.  


* * * * *

  
"Tadaima-" Yamapi had just started to step into the apartment when Kame opened the door, when he was hit by a hard weight against his chest and staggered backwards. "Ouch! Wha-?" He looked down and saw the luggage bag he had brought with him when he moved in. "What happened? Kame?"  
  
"You can go move in with your girlfriend, Chie."  
  
"What are you talking-"  
  
"I said you can go move in with your girlfriend, Chie, whom you love!"  
  
"I already told you she's not my girlfriend-"  
  
"Don't lie to me again! I heard you! I heard you loud and clear in the restaurant when you said that you loved her, and that you were with her!"  
  
"I said? Wait, in the restaurant? Kame, you were in the restaurant? Listen, that's all a misunderstanding-"  
  
"I'm not listening to your lies anymore. Go back to your girlfriend." Kame started to shut the door, but Yamapi stopped it with his foot as he tried to hold Kame.  
  
"Listen to me, Kame, I don't love her-"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"But Kame, listen-" Yamapi tried to explain, but Kame ignored him and pushed him out the door.  
  
"I said out!"  
  
"Kame!"  
  
The door slammed in his face.  
  
"Kame!" Yamapi tried knocking on the door, but there was only silence that met his pleas for Kame to open it and to please listen to his explanation. It could be all explained very simply. He was only trying to help her avoid an arranged marriage. But still, Kame didn't open the door.  
  
Finally, he stopped knocking. That's it, he had to get Chie. It was really all because of her that there was this misunderstanding to begin with. He had helped her, and now he needed her to explain to Kame.  


* * * * *

  
Yamapi left the hotel he had stayed over for the night, and headed straight to Chie's office the next morning.  
  
"Guess what? I have good news!" Was the first thing Chie said as he walked into her office.  
  
"I know. Your engagement was cancelled. Your dad told me."  
  
"He did?" Chie looked surprised.  
  
"Yes, and that's where the bad news comes." Yamapi plopped himself onto the chair across Chie's desk. "Because of the fact that I thought I had to continue lying to your dad, now Kame thinks I've been lying to him all this time."  
  
"Kame? Who's that?"  
  
"My colleague. The cute guy I'm staying with!" Yamapi replied, annoyed that Chie didn't remember. "And I would like to say that he's my boyfriend except that he just kicked me out thinking I'm _your_ boyfriend."  
  
"Hm, I never knew you were into guys, senpai."  
  
"Hello? Did you hear what I said?" Yamapi glared at Chie. "It's your fault that I got kicked out and so I need you to help me explain to Kame that I was only helping you and there's nothing between us."  
  
"What's the big deal about him?" Chie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can find any other cute guy if that Kame fellow doesn't want you."  
  
"I don't. Want. Any. Other. Cute. Guy." Yamapi stated clearly.  
  
"... You have it bad for him, huh?" Chie gave Yamapi a knowing look. "Fine, I'll help you since I do owe you one."  
  
"Good, now come with me to my office now."  
  
"What? Now?"  
  
"Yeah. Hurry up, I'm already late for work."  
  
"Not now! I've got my own work to do. Can't I go talk to him after work?" Chie protested. "And anyway, if I was him, I'll probably take leave today so that I can avoid seeing you."  
  
Yamapi frowned. "If that's the case then you wouldn't have any chance to talk to him because I'm very sure that he's not going to let us into his apartment even if I try banging the door down. Argh, he's such a stubborn baka sometimes!"  
  
"Like I said, there's other fish in the sea." Yamapi glared at Chie. "Joudan, joudan. How about this? I'll try to talk to him sometime on my own since he wouldn't want to see you, but you'll have to find a way to set up the meeting since I'm sure he's not enthusiastic about seeing me either."  
  
"And how can I do that? It's not like he'll even listen to me right now."  
  
"Get the help of someone who he listens to?"  
  
"Someone he listens to...?" Yamapi pondered, then a name popped up in his mind. "Got it!" Picking up his things, Yamapi got ready to leave for work when Chie stopped him.  
  
"Wait, where are you staying at the moment then? Do you wanna crash over at my place in the meantime?"  
  
"Nah, I can't. If Kame hears that I'm staying over at your place he would be even more convinced that we're dating. Can't let that happen, can I?" Yamapi pointed out. "Anyway, I'll get back to you soon once I've come up with a plan. See ya!"  
  
"Geez."  


* * * * *

  
When Yamapi got to the office, he found out that Kame had indeed taken leave, and for the rest of the week too. Putting his things at his desk, he walked towards Yuichi's table.  
  
"Nakamaru, I have something to discuss with you."  
  
"Hm?" Yuichi raised an eyebrow. He had called Kame earlier to ask where the latter was, only to find out that the younger man was taking the day off. When he had asked Kame how come Yamapi wasn't at work yet either and if Yamapi was taking the day off too, Kame had ignored his question, instead asking Yuichi to send some documents over so that he could work on them at home, then ending the call quickly. Now all of a sudden, Yamapi wanted to discuss with him about something? There was something fishy going on.  
  
Curious, he followed Yamapi to the meeting room where they could have some privacy.  
  
"Can I stay over at your place temporarily?" Yamapi asked.  
  
"... HUH?!"  
  
"Kame and I, we argued. I would stay over at Jin's place but he would ask too many questions especially since he doesn't know about Kame and I."  
  
"Erm... okay I guess?"  
  
"And I need you to help me with something too. Since Kame wouldn't listen to me but he'll listen to you."  
  
"Eh, what's going on?"  
  
"Kame... he thinks I've been messing around with him and that Chie is my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yuichi exclaimed, as he recalled all those times Jin mention that Yamapi had a girlfriend. "Hey! If you've really been toying around with Kame-chan don't expect me to help you."  
  
"Wait! It's a misunderstanding." Yamapi explained, telling Yuichi about how he had to help Chie. "Chie's going to explain it all to Kame since he wouldn't believe anything I say at the moment, and that's where I need your help."  
  
"You know, I can't say I'm exactly convinced by what you told me..." Yuichi eyed Yamapi suspiciously. "It doesn't sound like something that would happen in real life but only in television shows."  
  
"Well it's true." Yamapi insisted. "Please? Please believe me. I really need your help."  
  
"What is it that you need me to do?"  
  
"I just need you to help me set up a meeting between Chie and Kame. You could ask Kame out to eat at some place, and then I could ask Chie to go there and it would appear like it's just a coincidence, y'know." Yamapi told Yuichi his plan. "And once you hear Chie's explanation you'll know I'm not lying, no?"  
  
Yuichi pondered. He wasn't sure if he could trust Yamapi since they weren't that close, but Yamapi did look kinda sincere about it. Thinking about it, according to Yamapi's plan, he would be there with Kame the whole time Chie was going to talk to him, so at least he could be there to make sure things were alright, isn't it? If things turned out to be bad, he'll just have to beat the crap out of Yamapi on behalf of Kame... or maybe ask Jin to do it.  
  
"Okay, I'll help. But it's only because I know Kame-chan likes you a lot and if this is really a misunderstanding, then I would definitely want to help clear things up." Yuichi said to Yamapi. "If it turns out that you've been lying to Kame-chan all this time, I'm not going to forgive you though."  
  
"I'm serious about Kame."  
  
"I hope so." Yuichi remarked, trying to sound as threatening as possible, like an older brother protecting his younger sibling. "So when do you want to have them meet?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"That's fast."  
  
"Well if Kame forgives me by the end of the day, then I wouldn't have to stay over at your place."  
  
"...True."  
  
"So tonight's okay?"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll call Kame-chan later."  


* * * * *

  
While he normally didn't like to let his personal matters interfere with work, Kame knew he couldn't go to work that day because he wouldn't be able to face Yamapi so soon. He wouldn't know what we would do if he saw the other. Though he wasn't normally a rash person, he wasn't too sure if he could control his feelings well at the moment.  
  
Thus, Kame had called Okada first thing in the morning to ask for permission to take leave on such a short notice. Seeing that Kame had been working non-stop all the while, and had leave to clear anyway, Okada let him take the rest of the week off. Kame promised to do some work at home though.  
  
"People take leave to have a break from work. Not to do the work at home." Okada had commented.  
  
"Well, I'm one of your best subordinates, are you sure you can afford to have me sitting around doing nothing for so many days?" Kame joked.  
  
"You're starting to sound like your cousin." Okada quipped. "Don't stress yourselves. Your colleagues are capable enough to cover."  
  
"I know. But I'll get bored after a while anyway, so I'll still try to get some work done."  
  
Not long after the call ended, Yuichi had phoned to check why he wasn't at work and Kame took the chance to ask Yuichi to send some files over via email. Yuichi had asked about Yamapi too, but Kame decided to ignore his friend's question. He was going to do whatever it takes to keep his mind off the other person.  
  
Kame spent the rest of the morning cleaning up the place, and was about to get to making himself lunch when his phone rang. Checking the caller id, Kame saw that Yuichi was calling him again. He frowned, wondering if something had cropped up at work.  
  
"Yuichi, did something go wrong?"  
  
"Eh? Hm, no, not really, depends... er, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Work of course. I thought you called because something happened with one of the projects."  
  
"No, no, everything's fine. You shouldn't be thinking of work on your off day! Ack, I shouldn't have agreed to send you any files!"  
  
"Well you know me. Ever the workaholic." Kame smiled. "Anyway, what's up then?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight. Found this place with really good food. You could meet me after I finish work."  
  
"Hm, I dunno." Kame hesitated. He suspected that Yuichi must have sensed something was wrong and wanted to talk to him about it, but wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything. If Kame had a choice, it was best if he could completely forget everything and pretend that Yamapi didn't exist. But knowing Yuichi, the older boy wouldn't force the matter if Kame didn't want to say anything.  
  
"Well if you really don't want to I guess I could ask Jin to go with me." Yuichi simply said.  
  
Kame laughed. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"  
  
"No. If I'm trying to make you jealous by saying that I'll ask Jin instead, couldn't it also mean that I'm trying to make Jin jealous by asking you first?"  
  
"Well I always knew you liked me better than Jin." Kame teased. Deciding that maybe it was a good idea to go out with Yuichi since it's been a while since the two of them got to hang out, Kame agreed to meet the latter. "Okay, I'll go. It's always nice to find a new place to eat and hang out at."  
  
"Ja, see you later?"  
  
"Yep, see ya!"  


* * * * *

  
Kame was enjoying his dinner with Yuichi until someone came up to them, spoiling his mood immensely.  
  
"Hi, Kamenashi-kun, it's a coincidence seeing you here." Chie said, giving him a smile. "Remember me?"  
  
Kame's face immediately darkened. "Yeah, of course, you're Yamashita-kun's girlfriend."  
  
His first thought was that Chie might have found out that her own boyfriend had cheated on her with Kame, and was probably here to insult him. Then the thought of asking Chie if she had dumped Yamapi because of that crossed his mind, because right now he thought Yamapi probably deserved to be dumped by her for treating her the way he did, even if Kame didn't exactly like Chie.  
  
"Eh, was that what I told you?"  
  
Kame frowned at Chie's question. "Yes."  
  
"Ah, about that..." Chie chuckled nervously. "I kinda lied? It's more like wishful thinking on my part."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's just say, I didn't know how to appreciate it when I could, and by the time I realised, it was too late." Chie simply said.  
  
"Wh- What do you mean? You're not his girlfriend?" Kame was confused and tried to absorb what she had just said. "Are... Are you saying that you like him and therefore told me you're his girlfriend but you're not?"  
  
"Something like that?" Chie half smiled. "But that's not important-"  
  
"Of course it is!" Kame interrupted her. "Yamashita-kun said... he said he loves you."  
  
"He did?" Chie's eyes widened, pausing to think for a while, before realising what Kame meant. "Oh! That's not it! You must have seen him say that to my father I guess? But he was only helping me. Because uh, it sounds stupid I know, but I was trying to get rid of the guy my dad wanted me to be engaged to, and I kinda used senpai and lied to my dad that he's my boyfriend."  
  
Kame didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. If Chie was really Yamapi's girlfriend, surely she wouldn't say such things right? Even if this was one of Yamapi's games, surely Chie wouldn't get involved, especially when it involved her boyfriend sleeping with someone else, and in this case a male too. No sane girl would do that right? Chie looked rather sane to Kame, so she must be telling the truth --- even if it sounded overly dramatic --- and Yamapi wasn't her boyfriend after all.  
  
Which meant that Yamapi never lied to him.  
  
"Kame... Kame-chan..." Kame felt Yuichi nudged him. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Kame nodded slowly, still deep in thought.  
  
"Erm, I guess I shouldn't continue to bother you. I just wanted to say hello, that's all." Chie said, as she made her way to her own table where her friends were waiting.  
  
Suddenly, another thought formed in Kame's mind. What if Yamapi did like Chie? What if he really meant those words when he said to Chie's father that he loved her? Just because he was pretending to be Chie's boyfriend didn't mean he didn't like her right?  
  
Kame just lost his appetite.  


* * * * *


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's Kame?" Was the first thing Yuichi heard when he stepped into his house. He had let Yamapi in earlier before he met up with Kame, and from the looks of it, Yamapi had been waiting impatiently for them to return.

"He's gone home."

"What? Why didn't you bring him here?"

Yuichi sighed. After their encounter with Chie, Kame had remained silent throughout the rest of dinner. Yuichi couldn't figure out what was on the younger man's mind, and didn't think he should suddenly announce that Yamapi was at his home because that was rather strange and would make it obvious that the meeting with Chie was a set-up.

"He left quickly without saying much, and it's not like he was actually asking about you." Yuichi simply told Yamapi. "I don't think he's forgiven you yet."

"Why not?! Didn't Chie explain everything?"

Yuichi wondered if he should tell his colleague about the girl's feelings, but decided it was none of his business and he shouldn't be interfering too much. "Yes she did. But Kame didn't say anything after that, and he looked tired, so I didn't bother him."

"Damnit!" Yamapi cursed. "In that case, we have to go with Plan B now."

"Plan B?" Yuichi eyed Yamapi sceptically. "Mata?"

"Of course I need your help again." Yamapi said. Seeing Yuichi's reluctant expression, Yamapi continued. "Don't you want to help me? Do you want me to stay here in your apartment forever?"

"No, I was thinking along the lines of you finding your own apartment."

"C'mon! You don't have to do much. Just find a way to lure him here, then when the timing's right, I'll come in and you can go over to Jin's house or something."

"Why do you have to use my place for your plan?" Yuichi groaned.

"Well I would use Kame's house except that he wouldn't let me in and sadly, I have no key. Although alternatively, you could go over to his place then let me in, and leave after that. Though I'm not sure that's any easier."

"Yeah, use me when you need to then kick me out when I'm considered excess baggage huh?"

Yamapi smiled sheepishly. Putting his hands together, he made a pleading look. "Onegai! You see, even if Kame is still mad at me, he wouldn't be throwing your things at me, but if it was his house he'll probably have no problem throwing anything and everything at me just to chase me away."

"..."

"Onegai? I'll give you a treat."

"Fine, fine." Yuichi sighed in exasperation. "I'm such a nice guy."

* * * * *

  
Kame was seated on the sofa in Yuichi's apartment, swinging his legs as he waited for the latter to bring the drinks and snacks. Yuichi had called him saying that he had borrowed some movie dvds and wanted someone to watch them with him. Kame was reluctant at first. He had spent the whole day burying himself in work, and wasn't in the mood for doing anything relaxing, as that meant that his thoughts would be allowed to wander towards a certain someone.  
  
Frankly, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. A part of him was wishing to go back to Yamapi after hearing Chie's side of the story the previous evening, realising that he had misunderstood the situation. The other part of him however still had doubts, still unsure if Yamapi's feelings for him were real, or if Yamapi was actually still in love with his kouhai from school.  
  
Kame recalled Yamapi mentioning that he used to like Chie, but only saw her as a sister now. Yamapi hadn't really lied to him before, had he? Sure, the other loved to messed with his mind, and treat him like a toy, but deep down, Kame really wanted to believe that Yamapi really liked him.  
  
He was doing it again, thinking of the other. Kame couldn't believe how pathetic he was, missing the other so much despite everything. He shook his head, as if it could shake his thoughts of Yamapi away.  
  
"Daijoubu ka? Kame-chan." Yuichi asked as he placed the drinks and food on the table. "You... wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Talk about what?" Kame feigned ignorance. "C'mon, let's start watching the show." He must have overworked himself at home, because halfway through the movie, Kame felt his eyelids drooping close, and before he knew it, he had fallen into a slumber.  
  
Yuichi had borrowed one of the most boring movies he could think of and was trying hard to stay awake himself. He wasn't sure if it would bore Kame enough into making the latter fall asleep or at least distracted enough to let Yamapi into the house. Yamapi had actually suggested doping Kame's drink which of course Yuichi protested strongly against. He almost didn't want to help Yamapi after hearing the latter's daring suggestion, but Yamapi had whined and he gave in.  
  
These two were going to drive him crazy eventually with their incessant whining.  
  
After Yuichi let Yamapi into the house, he grabbed his wallet and car keys, heading to Jin's place.  


* * * * *

  
"Eh? Yuichi?" Jin said as he opened his door and found Yuichi at his doorstep, waving, a big smile on his face. Yuichi pushed his way past Jin into the latter's apartment, plopping himself onto the living room sofa and making himself at home.  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm just going to hang around here for a while."  
  
"Huh?" Jin scratched his head. "Ah well, I'm going to take a shower first then."  
  
When Jin finished showering, he stepped out of the bathroom to find Yuichi playing Wii Tennis. "Er, Yuichi, you still haven't told me why you came over..." He asked as he dried his wet hair with the towel.  
  
"Nothing really." Yuichi said as he continued playing, attention more on the game then on Jin.  
  
"Y'know, you have that game over at your own place too."  
  
"Yeah I know." Yuichi said as he continued his rally with the opponent.  
  
"Then why are you playing it here? Not that I mind your company..."  
  
"Can't. House is being occupied at the moment."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Kame-chan and Yamapi."  
  
Jin felt even more confused. "Huh? Why are the two of them in your house? And why are you leaving your guests there alone to play Wii Tennis here?"  
  
"I don't want to be a lamp post." Yuichi replied as he tried to do a lob over the opponent.  
  
"Lamp post?" Jin frowned. "Why would you be considered a lamp post unless the two of them are a cou-" Jin covered his mouth in shock just as Yuichi did a drop shot and won the point.  
  
"What? Why are you looking so shocked?" Yuichi asked as he saw Jin's expression. "It's not like I've never done that in this game before. Nice drop shot huh?"  
  
Jin nodded, then shook his head. Then he took a deep breath, and gulped. "Yuichi, you didn't mean to imply that Pi and Kame are a couple right? You were talking about something else right?"  
  
"Eh?" Yuichi's eyes widened. He hadn't been paying attention to what he said to Jin. Did he accidentally let slip that Kame and Yamapi were together? "Uh, ah, ignore what I said. You must have heard wrongly? Er, actually what exactly did I say?"  
  
Jin gasped, taking Yuichi's uneasiness and hesitance as a sign that Jin hadn't jumped to the wrong conclusion. "Yamapi's gay? Kame's gay too? And they're together? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"  
  
"Erm, I wasn't supposed to? Though they were kinda obvious about it and I think you were the only one who didn't notice..."  
  
"They're both the touchy-feely kind of people, how was I to know that their skinship was more than friendship?!" Jin defended himself. "Wait, are you gay too?!"  
  
Yuichi rolled his eyes. "No. And even if I was, don't worry, I wouldn't attack you in your sleep."  
  
"... If it's you I don't mind."  
  
"..."  
  
"Wait! You left them alone in your house?!"  
  
"Oi, can you stop shouting? I'm standing right next to you, not a hundred meters away." Yuichi whacked Jin on the head. "And yes I left them alone in my house. Don't need to see them being all mushy. It's bad enough in the office."  
  
"It's not safe. Pi will mess up your house."  
  
"I already warned him not to do anything weird and hopefully they'll both go back to their own place soon so that I can get my place back."  
  
"Their own place? They're staying together?"  
  
"Oops, pretend that you didn't hear me say that."  
  
"That's not the important thing right now. I think you should get back now."  
  
"Huh? I told Yamapi I'll give him at least an hour."  
  
"An hour? Do you know how many times they can do that in an hour?"  
  
"Do that? Do what? Oh _that_... They won't do it in my house... right?" Yuichi asked, getting a little worried. "Like I said earlier, I already told Yamapi not to do anything weird..."  
  
Jin shrugged. "If I were you, I wouldn't trust him so easily."  


* * * * *

  
Kame felt himself being moved to lie properly on the sofa, before a blanket was placed over him. He assumed it was Yuichi and mumbled a word of thanks. After a while though, he could sense that someone was watching him sleep. Wondering why Yuichi was behaving in such a weird way, Kame rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Why are you staring at me sleep?" Kame mumbled, eyes still not fully opened.  
  
"Because you look so beautiful when you're sleeping."  
  
Kame's eyes shot opened upon hearing that familiar voice. The face staring back at him was the one that he couldn't get out of his mind for the past two days, and Kame found himself caught between shouting in anger or just throwing himself at the other.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kame asked, and found that his voice was surprisingly calm, not giving away the fact that his heart and mind were in turmoil at the moment.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." Yamapi began. When he was met with silence from Kame, Yamapi took it as a sign to continue. "I should have told you earlier about Chie."  
  
 _Chie again._ Kame thought. He was getting sick of her already. "Where's Yuichi? And you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nakamaru's at Jin's house." Yamapi replied. "I'm here because you're here."  
  
Kame started getting up from the sofa and tried to move away from Yamapi, but the moment he stood up, Yamapi grabbed his hand and pulled both of them down onto the sofa. Kame ended up sitting in Yamapi's lap, the latter's arms clinging onto him tightly not allowing him to escape.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"No, I won't. Not now, not ever." Yamapi whispered into Kame's ear, his breath causing a tingling sensation up Kame's spine. Failing to get free of Yamapi's hold, Kame eventually stopped struggling. He bit his lip, shivering slightly when he felt Yamapi's lips on the back of his neck.  
  
"If you don't have any feelings for me, please stop it." The words were almost inaudible.  
  
Yamapi stopped, before turning Kame around so that the other faced him, cupping the latter's face gently. "Who says I don't have any feelings for you?"  
  
"Please stop." Kame repeated, but found himself reluctant to pull away from Yamapi's touch. "I know you think I'm really fun to play with because I always react to everything you say and do to me, but I'm not a toy... I- I really like you. So please, if you don't-"  
  
"I'm sorry." Yamapi interrupted Kame, his thumb rubbing gently over Kame's lips that were being tortured by their owner. "I'm sorry for making you think that way. I'm sorry for behaving like such a bastard most of the time. I'm sorry if I've teased you so much that you're now confused by my actions. But I'm not sorry for making you fall in love with me."  
  
Kame looked at Yamapi, eyes filled with confusion and uncertainty of what Yamapi was trying to say to him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You're not just saying it-"  
  
"I love you. I'm not just saying it. I mean it, I love you. You, Kamenashi Kazuya. Not anyone else. I love you. And I don't care how many times I have to say it before you believe me, because all I know is I love you, and if you don't believe and don't take me back, I'm not sure what I'll do." The eyes that looked back into Kame's were steeled with resolution, willing Kame to believe him, willing him to trust him with his heart. "Kame, can you believe me?"  
  
"Pi." Wrapping his arms around he other, Kame buried his face into Yamapi's chest, his voice muffled, and lost among the fabric.  
  
"What did you say, Kame? I can't hear you? You believe me? You forgive me?"  
  
"I love you, you idiot." Kame sat up, pushing at Yamapi's chest, half-chiding himself as he started wiping at his tear-stained face. "Ah, I'm such a sap. Why do I have to start behaving all teary over an idiot like you."  
  
"Ssh, I still love you, no matter what." Yamapi said softly, before leaning forward to capture those lips that he hadn't tasted in what felt like forever. He alternated between nibbling Kame's lips and licking them like a child eating candy, before finally sliding his tongue into Kame's mouth. A moan escaped Kame's lips, one that sounded so sweet it was starting to drive Yamapi crazy and he readjusted their positions so that Kame was straddling him properly. Kame's arms immediately curled around Yamapi's shoulders once more, his body pressing closer into Yamapi's, deepening the kiss.  
  
One of Yamapi's hands soon snaked down to the back of Kame's pants, which were awfully lose, giving him free access. His fingers drew light circles around each of Kame's butt cheek before squeezing, eventually tracing along the butt crack towards Kame's opening.  
  
Kame moaned when he felt a finger shove into him. He had pictured himself putting up more of a fight instead of forgiving Yamapi so easily and just giving in like that, but his body was betraying him and he pretty much forgot exactly where they were at the moment, until the door to the apartment flew open.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
The two broke apart immediately, Kame almost letting out a whine when Yamapi's fingers left him. They glared at the door to see who was the one who had interrupted them, only to find Jin covering his eyes and making a din together with Yuichi outside.  
  
"AHHHH I DID NOT WANT TO SEE THAT!"  
  
"WHAT?! DON'T TELL ME THEY ARE DOING IT?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YAMAPI NOT TO DO ANYTHING WEIRD!"  
  
"THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRUST HIM!"  
  
"Urusai na." Yamapi said as he shot daggers at the two, before ignoring them and turning back to Kame. The latter's face was now flushed and appeared embarrassed to have been caught redhanded by their two friends. The way Kame looked in his lap, Yamapi was tempted to just continue even with an audience. "Kazuya, are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Let's go back and continue this." Yamapi smiled as he got them both off the chair and pulled Kame into another kiss.  
  
"Geez I already said 'stop' earlier." Jin's voice interrupted them once more.  
  
"Bakanishi, I'll get back at you another time." Yamapi scowled at Jin, before turning to Yuichi. "And Nakamaru, thanks."  
  
Taking Kame's hand, he led the both of them back to their own apartment.  


* * * * *

_the end._


End file.
